Love's Divine
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: According to the Jedi, Love, Possession, and Attachment are forbidden. But for Qui-Gon Jinn, Love became a powerful ally. The story of the Jinn, Kenobi and Skywalker family spanning from the JA through ROTJ. Star Wars AU, PLEASE REVIEW! NEW CHAPTER UPDATE: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabrina Jinn develops a Force-bond and Xanatos is back, causing mayhem.
1. Prologue

**_Love's Divine_**

**_A Star Wars Family Epic_**

**_Prologue:_**

**_Five Years After The Battle on Endor_**

Zeioka Kenobi sat in her spacious living room in her new apartment in Coruscant. Sure, it wasn't a mansion but it had enough space to occupy herself and her two roommates. Zeioka shared her house with her cousin, Astri Fry and her best friend/ Jedi apprentice, Celeste Talinda. They, along with their families, moved to the former capital of the Empire shortly after the battle on Endor; after Luke Skywalker and Ja'Marra Talinda destroyed the Sith. Now it was up to them to build a new Jedi Order. And if she was to be honest with herself, the twenty-nine year old was nervous about this task. It wasn't that she wasn't up to it- her parents were the best Jedi in the galaxy. But there were some issues concerning the old order that troubled her.

A knock on the door snapped Zeioka out of her thoughts. She used the Force to unlock the door and open it.

"Come in," She says.

Astri Fry and Cole Calrissian stepped into the living room. Astri was Zeioka's cousin on her step-mother's side. She was a Fighter pilot for the Rebellion. She uses her piloting skills for the Jedi Order and fights with her lightsaber now and then. Although he wasn't a Jedi Knight like his mother and sisters, Cole acted as a liaison between the New Republic and the Jedi Order. Seeing how his father, Corliss, and his uncle, Lando handled their business, negoitiating came easy to Cole.

"You know that always freaks me out when you do that, Z." Cole remarked.

Zeioka smirked. "Sorry. Where's Celeste? I thought she was coming."

"She had to help Aunt Jania with Rowan." Astri replied. "He's sick again." Jania Talinda had two grown daughters. Rowan was her third child that came unexpectedly. He's had a series of viruses and had to be taken to the healers.

"What's that, the second time this week?"

Astri merely shrugged. Zeioka sighed and got up from her comfortable sofa and walked to the window. She had an expressionless look on her face, not giving Astri or Cole any notice to what she was thinking After a moment's silence, Zeioka finally said what was on her mind.

"I don't feel comfortable about forming the new Code."

Astri look at her older cousin in disbelief. Cole, however, had absolutely _no idea _what Zeioka was talking about.

"What Code?" He asked.

"The Code for the New Jedi Order." Zeioka explained.

"Oh." But Cole still had that confused look on his face. "Why do the Jedi need a new Code? What's wrong with the old one?"

"When the Republic dissolved, all of the old Jedi were destroyed along with the Order." Zeioka looked at Cole. "Aunt Cordiyelle never told you _any _this?"

"Mom doesn't talk about the old days much," Cole explained. "Guess it was too painful."

Astri came over to Zeioka. "What troubles you about it?"

Zeioka shrugged. "My father mentioned several rules in the Code. One of them being, _There is no emotion, there is peace, _or something to that effect."

"What does that mean?" Cole asked.

"In lamest terms, the old Jedi forbade Attachments." A familiar voice came from behind them.

Astri, Cole and Zeioka turned to see Jania Talinda and Ta'Kina Madras in the living room. They were two of the last old Jedi but their youthful faces mirrored their ages. But they've seen and experienced everything under the sun. Ta'Kina, her older sisters and her cousin were infamous generals during the Clone Wars. Jania Talinda entered the Clone Wars at a young age and faced both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine, on two separate occasions as a teenager. By the looks on their faces, Zeioka could tell that they've heard their conversation.

"When did you two get here?" She asked.

Ta'Kina shrugged. "About 5 or 10 minutes ago. The ride here from the Healer's facility is not very far."

"Where's Celeste?" Astri asked.

"Gavin wanted to meet her at the Mandolore," Jania explained. "She'll be here soon." Jania then turned to the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi; her honey brown eyes showing amounts of wisdom in her 44 years of life. "So, why so uncomfortable about forming the New Code?"

"It not that I'm _uncomfortable," _Zeioka explained. "I'm just worried that some….people might want to have a say at which old rules stay or go."

"In other words, you feel that we're going to take over?" Ta'Kina clarified.

"No, I didn't mean it like that…."

"Zeioka, we were all part of the _Old _Jedi Order," Jania explained. "The same Order that was destroyed along with the Republic. When that happened, the old Code was abolished."

"Meaning _we _have no say in what the New Code will be." Ta'Kina added. "We're the last of the old Jedi: Sarallel, Cordiyelle, Jania, Sartaan, Zariel, and I. After we die, that's it."

"So what does that make us?" Astri asked.

Jania rolled her eyes and sighed. "_The first of the New Jedi! _Have you three been listening to anything we've been saying?"

"Of course we have." Zeioka assured. "But forming the new Code is not why I feel so uneasy."

Jania smiled slightly. She's been living the life of a Jedi since she was three and knew a thing or two. "It's the Attachment part, isn't it?"

Zeioka looked at the Grand Jedi Master. "When you were young, relationships were forbidden to you?"

"Yes," Jania answered. "That is correct."

"Wait," Cole interrupted. "_All Relationships?"_

"Not _all of them_, per se," Ta'Kina clarified. "Just the more….intimate ones."

"Aren't _all _relationships intimate?" Astri said. "Family, Friendship, Marriage, _Love. _Jedi weren't allowed to have _any of those?"_

"The superiors in our time felt that any sort of attachment would lead to the Dark Side," Jania explained. "Fear, Possession, Jealousy, Anger; the Sith's power revolved around them. Any relationship was enough to make a Jedi lose his/her mind."

"That's an unfair rule!" Zeioka snapped, coming toward the older women. "A Jedi can't help what they feel. They're people, not gods! I can't believe you agreed with this crap!"

Jania stood up and slowly walked over to her former Master's step-daughter. Although her expression was calm and showed no signs of malice, her eyes displayed a fire as fierce as the storms on Tattooine.

"In case you've forgotten, you're the offspring of _two Jedi Knights!" _She said sternly. "I respected the Code but that didn't mean I agreed with it. It was one of the rules we screwed up with."

Zeioka started to say something when Ta'Kina cut her off.

"What Jania means is," She clarified. "The Jedi were right to forbid attachment and possession but not love. That's part of the reasons why Anakin betrayed us."

Zeioka turned back to Jania. She could see the guilt in her eyes. Jania never talked about her older brother much but when she did, it brought her much pain. Zeioka put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Master Talinda." She said, softly.

Jania smiled. "No need to apologize, I understand your concern and frustration. Your parents felt the same way."

Ta'Kina smirked as she added: "So did we. Especially Sarallel."

Astri laughed. "_Mom _hated that rule?"

"Your mother, Astri, had…a one-track mind. If she had an opinion, she'd voice it. If she felt something didn't sit right or was wrong, she wouldn't do it."

Jania proceeded to sit down on one of the sleep-couches as her left knee started to give up on her. She looked at the young adults who were looking at her with anticipation. "Your feelings and emotions can betray you," She told the children. "Love is a powerful emotion that can turn into a weapon made for the Sith. That's what the Jedi were trying to avoid. But what they _failed _to grasp was that Love can be an ally; a very powerful ally."

"That's what your grandfather realized," Ta'Kina said. "He wasn't a big fan of the Code but he was a passionate man. And he loved your parents, Jania, Anakin and I."

"But I thought Grandpa had 3 daughters and a niece?" Cole pointed out.

Jania laughed. "Yes, he did. But he treated your mother, aunts, and uncle as his own children; as well as Anakin and me."

"But I thought Jedi were forbidden to have a family?"

Ta'Kina Alena Madras just smiled. "Qui-Gon Jinn wasn't your typical, average Jedi Knight."


	2. I: Marvels

**_Marvels_**

**_Approx. 35 years beforeThe Phantom Menace._**

Qui-Gon Jinn sat in his quarters at the Jedi Temple, doing his daily meditations. His master, Count Dooku, went on a routine field mission on Coatis Delta. He was in the middle of deep meditation when all of a sudden; a bright, white light blinded his vision. Qui-Gon thought it was his Master playing tricks on him but when he reached out to the Force, everything around him was warm. The young Padawan panicked, thinking that it was the last moment of his life and he was about to be one with the Force.

_Aw, c'mon. My 16th birthday isn't for another two weeks. Why can't I die then? Or when I'm 21?_

**_Relax, Qui-Gon. You're not going to die; not yet. Open your eyes._**

Qui-Gon slowly opened his eyes and realized that the bright light was gone but he wasn't in his quarters. He was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. And he wasn't alone. Sitting across from him was a young woman in her early-20s. But that's not what shocked the fifteen-year-old. What shocked him was the fact that this woman, sans the grey eyes and the reddish-blonde hair, bared an uncanny resemblance to him.

"A-a-am I dreaming?" Qui-Gon stammered.

The woman laughed. "Sort of. But you're not dead, I assure you."

"Are you a ghost?"

"No, I'm from your future." Qui-Gon portrayed a confused look on his face, so his new friend continued: "I'm your granddaughter, Persephone Kenobi."

Qui-Gon's pale blue eyes grew wide with shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "My _what?"_

"Your _granddaughter?" _Persephone repeated. "As in the daughter of one of your children?"

"I'm fifteen and a Jedi Padawan! How am I supposed to have a grandchild, let alone children?"

"Trust me, you do. It's the will of the Force."

"It's the _will of the Force _for _me _to have a _family?"_

"I know it sounds impossible," Persephone said. "This Jedi Order forbids you to have a family or any form of attachment; my parents told me."

"Your parents knew me?"

Persephone nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. My parents are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabrina Jinn-Kenobi."

"And I'll know them in the near future?"

"One's your daughter and the other's your future Padawan learner!"

Qui-Gon got up, rather abruptly, and started pacing back and forward. "Okay, this….this is a dream! Yes, I'm dreaming. You're not real, this is not real; it's just the Force playing tricks on me while I'm meditating."

Persephone gave Qui-Gon a deadpan look. "If you _were _dreaming, would I be able to do this?" She pinched Qui-Gon hard on his arm.

"OW! THAT HURT!"

"Exactly."

Qui-Gon rubbed his bruised arm and looked at his…well, granddaughter. "Okay, so I'm not dreaming," He conceded. "But that _still _doesn't answer my question as to why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you to rely on the Living Force," Persephone replied.

Qui-Gon looked at the woman suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because it will lead you to some pretty bizarre paths."

"Define 'bizarre.'"

"Later on in your life, the Force will compel you to make some decisions, most which will go against the Code."

"I can't go against the Jedi Code!"

"Trust me, you do."

Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing! He was going to boldly disobey the Jedi Order, the Order he swore his whole life to.

"You're not going to disobey the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon." Persephone assured. "You just…march to the beat of your own heart. There's no crime in that."

Qui-Gon stopped pacing and looked at the young Jedi more thoroughly. She had a calm demeanor, much like his own and she had similar, strong facial features as he. But there were some differences as well. Clearing his mind of any doubt and anxiety, he reached into the Force for any guidance. What he found was something short of astonishing.

"You're telling the truth." He breathed.

"Of course I am," Persephone laughed. "Would I be telling any different?"

Qui-Gon merely shrugged. "So, this family….how am I supposed to know? How many kids do I have?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Will I at least live to see them grow up?"

A pained look came across Persephone's face. "You'll only live through their early adolescence; that's all."

Qui-Gon slumped back to the ground. This information was too much for him to handle. One minute, he's meditating then this woman comes in, claiming to be his future grandchild, telling him that he going to have a family in the near future.

"This is a lot to take in," He said, finally.

"Yeah, I know." Persephone agreed. "But it will be worth it in the long run, trust me. Your children will give you so much joy. They're the reason for you living; besides you being a Jedi Knight, of course."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Thank you, Persephone. I'll keep in mind what you said."

"Well, about that…" Persephone laughed nervously. "After I leave, you won't remember any of this conversation."

Another shocked look etched Qui-Gon's face. "WHAT?" He exclaimed. "So, I won't have _any memory _of you or our conversation?"

Persephone shook her head.

"How am I supposed to know, then? Without this information, what do I have to guide me?"

"The Living Force."

Qui-Gon fell silent. He was only fifteen; how was he supposed to know what the Living Force felt like?

"_Trust in it, _Qui-Gon." Persephone assured. "Let it guide your life. It'll never steer you wrong."

There was another bright light, blinding Qui-Gon's eyes. When he opened them, he found himself back in his quarters in his room. Persephone Kenobi was gone. He found Count Dooku, Yoda, Mace Windu and Tahl staring at him, all with concerned looks on their faces.

"Qui-Gon," Dooku pleaded. "Are you all right? Answer me!"

Qui-Gon sat up slowly and looked at the four concerned faces.

"Wh…What happened?"

"You didn't show up for Galactic Studies, so Mace and I went looking for you," Tahl explained. "When we found you in this…comatose state, we called Master Dooku and Master Yoda."

"How long was I out?"

"A good 30 minutes."

Qui-Gon's pale blue eyes grew wide. "_Thirty minutes? _That can't be possible."

"Unconscious for a while longer, you thought you were, hmm?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon replied. "I had a dream. I think I saw my…granddaughter."

Mace and Tahl looked at each other, then at Qui-Gon. Then they laughed.

"A _granddaughter?" _Mace laughed. "You know Jedi can't have family."

"I _know that, _idiot!" Qui-Gon frowned. "I said it was a dream."

"You don't sound too sure about that." Tahl pointed out.

"It just….felt real." Qui-Gon said.

"What did you have to eat for breakfast, Padawan?" Dooku inquired.

Qui-Gon frowned again. "Nothing, really."

The old Count sighed in exasperation. "What did I tell you about meditating on an empty stomach?" He groaned.

"I'm sorry, Master. It won't happen again."

"Grateful we are that you are well, Padawan Jinn." Yoda assured.

"I agree." Dooku added. "Come now. Let's get you to the Healers. And get you something to eat."

Qui-Gon smiled as got up from his bed, with the help of his Jedi Master. They exited the room, Mace closely following them. Tahl was fixing to go when she saw Yoda lingering behind. Concerned, the fourteen-year-old Padawan came over to the ancient green Jedi.

"Master," She asked. "Are you all right?"

"Hmmm, in work the Force is, young Tahl." Yoda replied, in his own cryptic way. "In mysterious ways, we have yet to understand."

Tahl looked confused for a moment, then her green eyes went wide. "You mean that Qui-Gon's dream wasn't just a dream?"

"A message, a vision? Know these things I do not. But working through young Qui-Gon, the Force is. Of _that, _I am certain."

_Ta'Kina Jinn-Madras continued: Your grandfather dismissed this as a mere dream. It wasn't until much later in his life, about 3 years prior to his death, that he remembered the dream again and saw it for what it truly was: A vision. He really believed that The Force was, not only operating through him, but through us as well._


	3. II: Revelations

**Revelations**

_Set During the __**Jedi Apprentice Era**_

_"So…how did Grandpa Qui-Gon start the family when attachment was forbidden?" Cole Calrissian inquired._

_Ta'Kina Alena Jinn-Madras adjusted herself on the lounge sofa, her bones cracking._

_"Well, it wasn't easy," She replied. "And it sure didn't happen overnight."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, shortly after Dad was knighted, Count Dooku left the Jedi Order. He just got a little too idealistic for the Order's taste."_

_"How did Grandpa take it?" Astri Fry asked._

_"He was devastated, of course. But he couldn't do anything about it; he was a Jedi Knight, now."_

_"And a good one to boot," Jania Talinda added._

_"So," Ta'Kina began. "Your grandfather was a great Jedi Knight. Cunning warrior and compassionate man; always quick to help one in need. The Council didn't like that much."_

_"Why?" Astri asked._

_Ta'Kina just shrugged at the question before continuing. "Now, Leiasha, Obi-Wan, Ni'Yosha and Jayanette were the oldest out of us. They grew up around your grandfather and knew all about his flaws…so to speak."_

_"But Aunt Jania, Aunt Ta'Kina," Zeioka Kenobi interjected. "I thought Dad wasn't Grandpa Jinn's first Jedi Apprentice?"_

_"You're right, he wasn't," Jania said. "Your father was his third."_

_Zeioka's bright blue eyes grew wide. "__**Third? **__What happened with the other two?"_

_"Well, Obi-Wan, Lele, Yoshi, & Jay never met the Dad's first apprentice because they weren't born yet," Ta'Kina pointed out. "But the second, Xanatos, they knew all too well."_

_"Was he bad?" Cole asked, rather anxious._

_"We'll get to that," Ta'Kina assured. "But Jania and I want to explain to you all how your cousin, Ni'Yosha, came to live at the Temple."_

"Hey, Qui! Wait up!"

Qui-Gon Jinn slowed his pace and to allow Tahl catch up with him. It amazed Qui-Gon how much his best friend has grown up to a beautiful young woman. Atletically built, light tan skin and her green eyes seemed to get a little brighter every time the sunlight hit them. Qui-Gon smiled at her.

"How are you, Tahl?" He asked.

"I've been better. Where you headed off to?"

"To the battle room. Going to check on Xanatos and Leiasha's sparring match."

Tahl gave Qui-Gon a sideways look.

"What?"

"Are you sure that's wise, letting those two together?"

"Why not?" Qui-Gon asked. "They're very good friends, I fail to see the problem."

Tahl just shook her head. "For an intelligent Jedi Master, you sure are oblivious to the obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"Leiasha has a crush on Xanatos; and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

Qui-Gon scoffed. "It's just a crush. I'm sure it'll pass."

"I'm not sure. Xanatos has always been a loner, somewhat narcissistic…."

"But he's a good boy," Qui-Gon interrupted. "He's just…misunderstood."

Tahl looked at her longtime friend admirably. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Tahl had to give her regards to Qui-Gon. He was a skilled Jedi Knight with extraordinary lightsaber skills and wisdom that far exceeded his thirty-four years. He was also a compassionate individual who were concerned about the people who could not look out for themselves. While some Jedi (including Master Windu) consider compassion a flawed quality, Tahl thought that his compassion was one of his strong qualities.

"Well, don't get too attached." She advised. Qui-Gon started to say something when he heard Mace Windu call his name.

"Qui-Gon!" He called out. "Wait, a second!"

Qui-Gon and Tahl stopped walk and waited for the Kourrn Jedi Master to catch up with them.

"You're all out of breath, Mace." Tahl observed. "Not enough exercise for you?"

Mace gave her a narrowing glare. He then turn back to Qui-Gon, who was trying hard not to laugh. Qui-Gon saw his friend's look and tried to compose himself.

"I'm sorry, Mace," He apologized. "You know how Tahl is. Is there something you need?"

"Not me, Qui." Mace replied. "Master Yoda."

"Why does he want to see me?"

"I'm not sure. He says it is personal. But I have a feeling it's something bad."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Qui-Gon sighed. He strode past his friends and made his way to the Jedi Council."

"Qui-Gon, wait! What about Xanatos?"

Qui-Gon turned back to Tahl, whose sparkling green eyes were wide with concern.

"Tell him I had an urgent meeting," He replied. "I won't be long."

_"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Astri Fry interrupted. "Grand Master Yoda was alive at that time?"_

_Jania Skywalker-Talinda casually nodded. "Yeah, he was. Why does that bother you?"_

_The twenty-two year old Rebel Fighter shrugged. "I…I thought he was killed during Order 66, along with the other Jedi by Palpatine."_

_"Yoda was the wisest of all the Jedi," Jania informed. "He was also much intoned with the Force. That's why he lived as long as us."_

_"So…he survived." Cole Calrissian concluded._

_Jania nodded. Then she noticed Zeioka Kenobi's troubled expression._ _"This isn't helping any, is it Z?"_

_Zeioka turned to Jania, her bright blue eyes showing signs of uncertainty._ _"It's not that, Jania." She replied. "This is more than enough help. I have never heard the story of Grandpa Qui-Gon before. But, what does this have to do with the Jedi Code?"_

_Jania opened her mouth to say something, when she heard the door open and saw her youngest daughter waltzing into the apartment._

_"Hello!" Celeste Talinda sang. "How's everybody?"_

_"Hey, Celeste!" Astri greeted._

_"Everything's fine." Cole added._

_"What took you so long?" Zeioka asked._

_"Well, Gavin wanted to talk to me about something." Celeste answered slyly._

_"About what?"_

_Celeste didn't reply; she'd just simply held out her left hand for all to see. On her ring finger, was a silver ring. Zeioka stared at the ring in disbelief and shock._

_"He __**proposed?"**__ She gasped._

_"YES! GAVIN AND I ARE ENGAGED!" Celeste announced._

_Astri, Zeioka, Cole & Ta'Kina huddled over the 23-year-old pilot, congratulating her. Celeste suddenly noticed her mother's look and came over to her._

_"You're not happy for me, Mom?" She asked._

_"Of course, I'm happy for you." Jania said. "I was just picturing you at thirteen." She sighed. "Force, where did all the time go?"_

_Ta'Kina Alena Madras shook her head. "Kids grow up so fast. At least that's what Dad observed."_

_"Oh, did I interrupt your story?" Celeste apologized._

_"No, sweetheart." Jania assured. "Astri, Cole and Zeioka wanted to know about our lives before the War and we were just entertaining them."_

_"You're telling the story about Grandpa Qui-Gon, Uncle Anakin and Uncle Obi-Wan? Did you tell about how Ni'Yosha came to the Temple?"_

_"We were actually getting to that. You can stay if you want, but you already heard this story; probably don't want to hear it again."_

_"Are you kidding?" Celeste objected. "I've always loved listening to these stories."_

_Jania laughed inwardly as she watched her youngest daughter plopped on the couch next to Astri._ _"Getting back to the story," She continued. "The old Jedi Code was against any form of Attachment; that's why Jedi are taken from their homes as babies."_

_"So, Ni'Yosha was a baby when she came?" Zeioka asked._

_"No, she was 5-years-old." Ta'Kina said. "She was the niece your grandfather never knew he had which forced him to make a decision."_

_"What decision?" Cole asked._

_"The decision weather he should take her in or leave her to die on a war-torn planet."_

"You wanted to see me, Master?"

Master Yoda tore his gaze from the window and looked at the tall Jedi Master. His big, sleepy eyes widened as he walked slowly from the balcony to a comfortable chair.

"Master Qui-Gon," He greeted. "A pleasure to see you, it is."

Qui-Gon smiled and gave the small, green alien a polite bow. "And it is a pleasure to see you, as well." He said. "I'm not in trouble in anyway, am I?"

"So quick to assume conclusions, are you?" Yoda admonished. "How do you know if you're in trouble when do not know the kind of trouble you are in?"

"So it's safe to say, I'm not in trouble?"

Yoda said nothing. Instead, he pulled out a communicator. After punching a numbered code, he motioned Qui-Gon to sit down, which he did obediently.

"An urgent message, you received." Yoda informed.

"A message?" Qui-Gon repeated. "From whom?"

"From your family. Your older brother, to be specific."

Qui-Gon was taken aback. He never really knew his birth family because he was taken to the Jedi Temple as a baby. He didn't even know the name of his birth planet. Why would his brother call him after all these years? After a lengthily silence, Qui-Gon finally found his words.

"What does the message say?" He asks.

"To go to your home planet and rescue your niece, you must."

Qui-Gon felt his knees going numb that he had to sit down to process this new information. "My brother has a daughter?" He barely spoke.

"Apparently so," Yoda replied. "Know, I do not, the whole details. But I do know this: in desperate help, your brother needs."

Qui-Gon buried his face in his hands. How could this happen? One minute, he had no memory of who his birth parents are. Now, he finds out that he has an older brother and a niece. This was too much for Qui-Gon to take in.

"Where is my family?"

"Your birth planet is less than 6 parsecs from Coruscant." Yoda informed. "Travel alone, I strongly suggest."

Qui-Gon couldn't argue with that. This wasn't a mission for a Padawan Learner. This was personal, he had to do this himself. "I'll have Tahl inform Xanatos of my absence." He suggested finally.

"Take as long as you need, Qui-Gon." Yoda said. "Find what you're looking for I hope you do."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon bowed. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, as well."

_"And with that, your grandfather left for his home planet to rescue Ni'Yosha." Ta'Kina concluded._

_"What was the name of Grandpa Qui-Gon's home planet?" Cole asked._

_Ta'Kina paused for a good while. "I forgot. All I know is that, when he got there, the situation became more complicated than he realized."_


	4. III: Confilcting Promises

**Conflicting Promises**

**_Hello, Qui-Gon:_**

**_My name is Ennis Jinn. You probably don't know me because it's been a long time since the Jedi took you away. So let me just be simple with it: I'm your older brother. Our parents died ten years ago and our sister is married to the Senator of our home planet. But that's not the reason why I'm contacting you now after all these years. As a matter of fact, by the time you get this message, I'd probably be dead. You see, our planet is flooded with poisonous gamma-radiation that is killing everyone. My family and I have become exposed. My wife succumbed to the radiation poisoning first. My son, Len, five years later and I'm sure to be next. Thankfully, my youngest child, Ni'Yosha has not been exposed. But staying on this planet is not safe for her. I need you to rescue her and take her in as your own. Please, Little Brother. I know the Jedi have their rules. But I want my daughter to live a normal life, a long life. Please, help me._**

**_Your brother, Ennis._**

Qui-Gon Jinn couldn't stop looking at that message. Just a while ago, Master Yoda had informed him that his older brother, Ennis, sent him a message after all these years. But the message wasn't a happy one. According to his brother, his home planet suffered lethal amounts of gamma radiation shortly after a civil war. Although the war ended three years ago, the aftermath was still devastating. And now, his brother is dying and his only surviving child has nowhere to go. Qui-Gon was caught between his commitment to the Jedi Order and saving a niece he just found out existed.

He felt a familiar somewhat comforting presence through the Force. Qui-Gon didn't have to turn around; he knew who it was.

"Come in, Tahl."

Tahl opened the door and found Qui-Gon sitting on his meditation couch but he wasn't meditating. He was staring at a message and was repeating it over and over.

"Qui-Gon, are you all right?"

"I'm not sure."

Tahl came over and sat beside her best friend. She saw the troubled look on his face and realized he was torn up about something. _It probably has something to do with his talk with Master Yoda. _She thought.

"What did Master Yoda tell you?" Tahl asked.

Qui-Gon said nothing.

"Qui-Gon, I can't help you if you keep quiet like this."

The tall Jedi looked at his friend. He knew Tahl cared for him, she always have. But how can he break this to her? Will she even understand?

"Qui-Gon, you can tell me." Tahl assured.

Qui-Gon let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding and proceeded to tell Tahl what happened. "My older brother sent a message to me." He said. "He's dying from radiation poisoning. And he wants _me _to watch after his daughter."

"_Daughter?" _Tahl gasped. "You have _a niece?"_

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Whoa…and I thought _my _life was crazy."

Qui-Gon snickered. "You sure have a way with cheering people up."

"Sorry," Tahl smiled sheepishly. "So, have you told Xanatos yet?"

"Told me what?"

Qui-Gon and Tahl turned around and saw Xanatos DeCarion standing behind them with a confused look on his face. With him, was Leiasha Kenobi who also shared the same expression.

"Xanatos, Leiasha," Qui-Gon greeted. "I…didn't see you come in."

"Well, you didn't show up in the battle room like you promised," Leiasha explained. "So, Xani and I came here."

"Master Windu said that you went to see Master Yoda," Xanatos pointed out. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Padawan." Qui-Gon assured. "I just have to go to Khios."

"Khios? Isn't that where you were born?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Why are we going there?"

"_I am going, _Xanatos. You're staying here at the Temple."

Xanatos looked at his Master in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Khios is full of gamma radiation. I don't want you exposed to that kind of poison."

"All the more reason for me to go with you!"

"I agree with Xanatos," Leiasha said. "The Khios War may be over, but the planet is still in disarray. At least that's what Master Mundi tells me."

Qui-Gon looked from Xanatos to Leiasha to Tahl. And back at Xanatos again. Sighing, he got up from his couch and came over to his brooding Jedi Apprentice.

"I'm very sorry, Xani." He apologized. "If the situation were any different, I would take you. But this is a _personal matter _that I have to deal with alone. You understand?"

The 17-year-old reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Master. Just be careful."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I will."

Qui-Gon finished loading his ship, making sure he had everything for a one-person trip. Unless the situation becomes complicated, then it would have to be a _two-person _trip. Qui-Gon gathered the last of the necessities he needed for his voyage and climb onto the ship. When he got to the cockpit, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was in the pilot's seat.

"_What are you doing here?" _He snapped.

"Hello, to you too." Tahl mused, rolling her golden green eyes.

"You can't come with me, Tahl."

"And _why not?"_

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. Didn't she hear _anything _he was saying to Xanatos yesterday?

"This is a family matter." He explained. "And Khios is flooded with radiation poisoning. I can't take you with me without risking your life."

"Aw, Qui-Gon." Tahl smiled. "I knew you cared, but I didn't realize how much. Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"I never doubted you about that. But it would be safe if you stayed here with Xanatos and Leiasha."

"Xanatos is almost eighteen and Leiasha is tough girl; they'll be fine. I'm _going _with you to Khios." Qui-Gon started to object but Tahl placed a finger over his lips. "That _wasn't _a suggestion."

Qui-Gon shook his head and chuckled. When Tahl made up her mind on something, there was no stopping her. It was no use arguing with her now. "All right," He conceded. "You can come along but I still think this is a bad idea."

"I'll stay out of trouble, Qui."

"Just stay close to me."

Khios. A planet torn apart by war, poverty and death. Although the planet was torn apart by the aftereffects of the war, the citizens there were working as hard as they could to rebuild the planet. Qui-Gon landed his cruiser in one of the docking spaceports. He was soon greeted by a one of the pilots. She was an average-height woman with fire red hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a sandy brown. She approached Qui-Gon and Tahl.

"Welcome to Khios, Master Jedi." She greeted. "I am Michal Vhasti, pilot and lead supervisor of Spaceport Cyprus."

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Qui-Gon bowed. "This is Master Tahl. I've come here on some important business."

Michal's eyes grew wide. "What did you say your last name was?"

"Jinn. Qui-Gon Jinn."

"You're Ennis and Astrid's younger brother?"

"I believe so."

"Then, you're the one I'm expecting." She looked at Qui-Gon, amused and slightly attracted. "Ennis told me you were studying to be a Jedi Knight. I knew you'd be an attractive man, I had no idea _how_ attractive."

Qui-Gon blushed slightly at the woman. "I'm flattered."

Tahl rolled her eyes at Michal's advances toward Qui-Gon. _Why would this woman flirt with a Jedi Knight at a time like this? _She thought. "Forgive me for interrupting," She interjected. "But why did Ennis send _you _to wait for Qui-Gon? Why couldn't he come to this spaceport himself?"

"Believe me, Ennis would've been more than happy to greet you both," Michal explained. "But, his condition has gotten worse."

"How worse?" Qui-Gon asked.

Michal's expression sobered to a grim demeanor. "He can't even get out of bed."

The house was modestly small but the inside was very spacious. Michal, Qui-Gon and Tahl came to the front of the house where a tall, lanky woman who was terribly thin greeted them. From what Tahl could see, the woman bore a striking resemblance to Qui-Gon. Her golden blonde hair was tied in a tight French bun and she had the same blue eyes as Qui-Gon. The woman saw her guests and immediately rushed to meet them.

"Michal!" She greeted. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!"

"It is good to see you, Astrid." Michal greeted warmly. "How's Ennis?"

"Doing better today but I don't believe he'll make it through the week." Astrid's gaze turned to the two Jedi. "Who're the Jedi?"

Michal turned to Qui-Gon and Tahl as she introduced them to the Senator's wife.

"Qui-Gon, Tahl this is Astrid Chaka," She introduced. "She's the wife of Odeon Chaka, the Senator here." To Astrid, she said: "Astrid, these are Jedi Masters Tahl and Qui-Gon Jinn."

Astrid walked slowly over to Qui-Gon, staring at him for a very long time. After a good ten minutes, Astrid thrust her arms around the tall Jedi, breaking down into sobs. Qui-Gon, for his part, just looked confused.

"Thank the Gods," Astrid cried. "You have returned; after all these years!"

Qui-Gon looked at the Senator's wife in bewilderment.

"Mrs. Chaka, I'm afraid this is highly…."

"My whole name is Lady Astrid Verona Jinn de Chaka." Astrid informed. "I am Ennis' younger sister."

Qui-Gon gasped. "So, that makes me…"

Astrid smiled, tears shining her eyes. "My younger brother."

Qui-Gon's grip tightened around Astrid as their embrace grew stronger.

"Oh, Force." Astrid breathed. "It is a miracle that you'd come to us, brother."

"Where is Ennis?"

"He's resting in his Garden Villa."

"Stubborn man," Michal admonished. "He shouldn't be outside, Astrid and I keep reminding him that it'll only make his sickness worse."

"So why he keeps doing it?" Tahl asked.

"It brings him peace." Astrid replied. "At least, that what he says."

"Can you take me to him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Of course, brother."

Qui-Gon and Tahl followed Astrid and Michal to the Garden Villa. When they got there, they saw a tall, burly man in his mid-40's confined to a bed. He bared an uncanny resemblance to Qui-Gon except his eyes were a dark shade of green and his hair was black. Astrid came over and knelt beside him.

"Ennis," She whispered in his ear. "There's someone very important to see you."

Ennis Jinn opened his eyes and saw his youngest brother peering down at him. He slowly sat up and smiled.

"Qui-Gon," He greeted, his voice sounding weak. "My brother."

Ennis stretched his frail arms to Qui-Gon, welcoming him. Overcome with mixed emotions, the young Jedi Master fell into his dying brother's embrace crying softly.

"Oh, Ennis," He wept. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know…."

"Shh, shh." Ennis hushed, holding him firmly. "Do not blame yourself. There was nothing you could've done." He turned his gaze to the women. "Would you please leave us alone for a few minutes?"

Astrid and Michal nodded silently. Tahl, however had her concerns, which Qui-Gon sensed immediately.

_It's all right, Tahl. _He Force-thought. _I just want to talk to him; I won't be long._

"Would you like to meet Ni'Yosha?" Astrid offered.

Tahl looked at the young diplomat and smiled. "That would be lovely."

After the women left, Ennis lifted Qui-Gon's head up to look at him.

"You've done well for yourself, Qui-Gon." He said. "You look just like Father."

"What was he like?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Strong but gentle. Strict yet understanding. He would've been proud of you."

Qui-Gon stood up and took a seat next to his brother.

"Why now, Ennis?" He asked. "You had all this time to get in touch with me. Why now?"

"Life wasn't chaotic back then," Ennis explained. "Of course there was the war and everyone was trying to get their lives back to normal. But when Khios was flooded with radiation poisoning, everyone started getting sick, dying. Within ten years after the war ended, more than half of the population died due to the poisoning."

Qui-Gon didn't say anything for a while. The Khios war was devastating. But the aftermath was even worse. It made him wonder why the Jedi didn't do anything to help them.

"The Jedi should've gotten involved," He said, almost to himself. "Had I known how bad the situation was, I would've taken the matter up to the Council."

Ennis placed a pale hand over Qui-Gon's. "Don't be so hard on yourself," He comforted. "We are reconstructing very well under the circumstances. Odeon has done his best to rebuild what's been destroyed, form new communities and give compensation to the men that fought in the war."

"Still, the Jedi should've came to your aid."

Sensing his brother's guilt, Ennis decided to change the subject. "Enough about me," He said, cheerfully. "Let's talk about you. How is life at the Jedi Temple?"

"Calm," Qui-Gon replied. "Lull and sleepy at times. But _never _boring."

Ennis laughed. "Well, I'm sure the Temple would be a fit place to raise Ni'Yosha."

Qui-Gon's smile faded. "Ennis, I don't know if I'm _able _to fulfill your promise."

"What do you mean?"

"The Jedi have certain rules about intimate relationships. I don't believe that the Council would approve of me adopting Ni'Yosha."

"She is all that I have, Qui-Gon. She's the only one in our family that hasn't been exposed."

"_The only one?"_

Ennis nodded sadly. "Astrid is also dying as well as Odeon. They never had any children. My wife and son are dead and my time is almost up." He looked straight in his brother's blue eyes, his dark green ones beseeching him to grant his dying wish. "Please, Qui-Gon. I don't want my Yoshi to live a short life."

Qui-Gon saw the desperation in Ennis' eyes. He didn't want to boldly disobey the Jedi Code but at the same time, he wanted his only niece to live a long, productive life. This little girl was his family, at least what's left of it. Qui-Gon looked at his brother.

"You have my word, Ennis." He promised sincerely. "Ni'Yosha will be safe with me."

Ennis smiled and embraced Qui-Gon, weeping softly.

"Thank you, Qui-Gon." He cried. "Thank you."


	5. IV: Ni'Yosha

**Ni'Yosha**

_ "Qui-Gon and Tahl stayed with Ennis for an additional two weeks," Ta'Kina Madras continued. "Ennis then died shortly after."_

_ "Wow, Grandpa must've been devastated," Astri Fry lamented._

_ "I know," Cole Calrissian agreed. "One minute he finds his brother and the next he loses him." _

_ "He was sad for sure," Jania Talinda said. "But there wasn't anything he could do at the time except take Ni'Yosha to Coruscant with him."_

_ "How did the Jedi Council react to Grandpa Qui-Gon bringing Ni'Yosha to the Jedi Temple?" Zeioka Kenobi asked._

_ "Not too good."_

* * *

The Jedi Temple had four tall pillars. One of them housed the chambers of the Jedi Council. The Council consisted of twelve members and they all sat in a circle. Qui-Gon Jinn stood in front of The Jedi Council looked at him as if he were insane. What he was proposing went beyond the rules of the Order. It was preposterous!

"Qui-Gon, this go against every rule the Code has made," Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"It's not about the Code," Qui-Gon pleaded. "It's about keeping a promise to my brother to take care of his daughter."

"A Jedi must not form attachments," Mace Windu quoted. "You of all people…"

"Ni'Yosha is five years old! She's still a youngling. And I will watch over her if I must but I'm not abandoning her."

"Qui-Gon, you're being foolish!" Mace exclaimed. The Jedi Council nodded in agreement. All except for Yoda.

"Perhaps not," He said.

Everyone looked at the old green alien for further clarification. "Working in mysterious ways, the Force is working with you, Master Qui-Gon." He began. "A beginning of a new journey, you are."

Qui-Gon looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Strong in the Force, young Ni'Yosha is. Her path is well. Tested, she must be."

Everyone looked at each other in question, wondering what was Yoda thinking. But none dared questioned him.

Mace Windu sighed. "Bring your niece to us before sunset." He told Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was still dumbfounded at what just happened. He merely bowed and left the Council Room. He headed his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate on the matter. That's when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Qui-Gon, what happened?" Tahl asked, running up to him.

"Yoda wants Ni'Yosha tested," He replied.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?"

Qui-Gon looked at Tahl. "No, it isn't. I didn't bring Ni'Yosha here to become a Jedi. I brought her here so she can have a better life, a longer life."

"What if this was her path all along?" Tahl said.

"I refuse to believe that," Qui-Gon scoffed.

"Don't deny the Living Force, Qui. It works in ways that we can't fathom. Perhaps it's telling you to raise a family of Jedi."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Yeah, the Council would kick me out for sure. Where's Ni'Yosha anyway?"

"Last time I saw her, she was playing with the Kenobi siblings and Xanatos." Tahl answered. "She's adjusting really well to the Temple."

Qui-Gon sighed. He knew the Code, frontwards and backwards. But nothing could stop his heart and mind from telling him that Ni'Yosha Jinn belonged here at the Jedi Temple with him. And if it was to become a Jedi, then so be it.

* * *

Leiasha Kenobi and Xanatos DeCarion were relaxing in Qui-Gon's apartment. It was a modest apartment; spacious enough to house Qui-Gon and Xanatos. It had two small rooms, a kitchenette and a living room. Ni'Yosha Jinn and Jayanette Kenobi were in Xanatos' room, playing a game. Leiasha and Xanatos were relaxing on the couch in the living room.

"Ni'Yosha, Jayanette, play nice." Leiasha commanded the two young girls.

"Don't worry, we are." The girls nodded.

Xanatos smiled as he watched Leiasha play with her sister and his Jedi Master's niece.

"You're really good with them," He told her.

Leiasha looked at Xanatos amusingly. "Well, I'm not anxious to have children anytime soon," She joked. "Jedi life is ideal with me."

"I agree. So…when are we going to tell our Masters about us?"

"I don't know, Xani. This doesn't seem right."

Xanatos put both his hands on Leiasha's cheeks. "It is right, Leia." He whispered. "We have something and it would be a crime to take that away."

"You're right, but we can't do anything about it. Attachment is forbidden."

"How can something so beautiful be so forbidden?"

Leiasha just shrugged. She couldn't resist these feelings no better than Xanatos could. She was only fourteen. Passions ran high when you're a teenager. The trick is to control those emotions. For Leiasha Kenobi, that was a big task. She wanted Xanatos as much as he wanted her.

"Xanatos," She said, finally. "I love you but I will follow the Code. So don't expect me to acknowledge it."

"As long as you love me."

They leaned forward to kiss when they both sensed Qui-Gon and Tahl's presence coming near. Immediately, they separated from each other and pretend to do something productive. Qui-Gon entered the room, looking more pensive than usual. Tahl followed shortly after, trying to console her friend.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Xanatos asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm fine, Xanatos." He turned to Leiasha. "Where is Ni'Yosha?"

"She's playing with my sister, Jayanette," Leiasha explained. "Why?"

"I need to speak with her alone."

Leiasha and Xanatos looked at each other but didn't say anything. Then Leiasha went in the other room where the two little girls were playing to get Ni'Yosha. Two minutes later, the little girl skipped out of her room and into the living room. It ached Qui-Gon's heart when he saw Ni'Yosha coming toward him. She was the spitting image of her father: tall and lanky, jet-black hair, and dark green eyes. The girl came over to Qui-Gon, her eyes widen with curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Uncle?" She asked.

Qui-Gon didn't say anything yet but looked at Tahl. The younger Jedi sensed his uneasiness right away.

"Xanatos, Leiasha, why don't we leave Qui-Gon alone to talk to Ni'Yosha?"

The teenagers nodded and they got up to leave.

"Take Jayanette with you as well," Qui-Gon said.

"Jayanette!" Leiasha called. "Come with me and Xanatos to the sparring rooms."

The four-year-old redhead came out of the room, her grey eyes wide with concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie," Tahl assured. "We're just going there to see your brother."

"Can Ni'Yosha come?"

"She'll come later. Her uncle Qui-Gon has to talk to her."

Jayanette nodded and she took her sister's hand. As Qui-Gon watched his friends leave the room, he picked up his niece and sat her on his lap.

"Ni'Yosha, the Jedi Council wants to see you today," He told her.

Ni'Yosha looked confused. "The Jedi Council?"

"It's a group of very smart men and women Jedi Knights and they would like to see you," Qui-Gon explained.

"Oh. Why do they want to see me?"

"They just want to ask you some questions, that's all. No need to be scared."

Ni'Yosha nodded but deep inside she wasn't scared. She was ready to face these grown-up Jedi Knights head-on. "Are they gonna make me a Jedi like you?"

Qui-Gon was taken aback by that question. It never occurred to him to ask Ni'Yosha about being a Jedi Knight. He just assumed that she wanted a normal life.

"Uh, if you want to become one." He replied.

"I do. Daddy used to talk about you all the time. I want to be like you."

Qui-Gon smiled. It warmed his heart to know that Ennis used to tell stories about him to his daughter. "Are you sure you want to become a Jedi Knight?" He asked her. "You will be living a very hard and scary life if you do."

"I want to do it." Ni'Yosha said, with no hesitation.

"Then let's go see the Jedi Council. It's almost sunset."

Ni'Yosha cheerfully got up from Qui-Gon's lap and ran to her room to change her clothes.

* * *

_ "Aww, that's so sweet," Astri Fry cooed. "Ni'Yosha wanted to be like her uncle."_

_ "Yoshi always looked up to Qui-Gon," Ta'Kina Madras said. "And she was grateful to him for giving her a better life."_

_Zeioka Kenobi looked pensive. "Why was the Council against bringing Ni'Yosha to the Temple?"_

_ "They feared that having Ni'Yosha in the Temple with her uncle would break the rule of attachment," Jania Talinda explained. "However, Master Yoda thought otherwise. He thought that the Force was operating with Qui-Gon. He just didn't know it at the time."_

_ "Did Ni'Yosha pass the test?" Cole Calrissian asked._

_ "__**Of course, **__Cousin Ni'Yosha passed, Cole!" Celeste Talinda exclaimed. "She wouldn't have been a Jedi if she didn't."_

_Ta'Kina laughed. "Yes, Ni'Yosha passed the Council's test. If I recall, she told me that it wasn't easy and she was more nervous than she'd ever been:"_

* * *

Ni'Yosha Jinn stood at the center of the Jedi Council, her knees shaking. She had never seen so many faces stare at her at once. She couldn't utter a word in because she was so afraid. Master Yoda sensed the girl's fear and decided to speak first.

"Not be afraid, young one," He assured her. "A safe place you are in. I am Yoda."

Ni'Yosha did a small bow. "H-hello, Master Yoda." She greeted. "I'm Ni'Yosha Jinn."

"Hello, Ni'Yosha. I'm Mace Windu," Mace greeted. "I would like to ask you a few questions and test your knowledge."

"Yes sir," Ni'Yosha nodded.

Mace took out a small datapad. "I will put some random images on my pad. It's up to you to discern what they are."

Ni'Yosha felt nervous. How was she supposed to guess the images when it's concealed from her? Mace turned on his datapad and the first image popped up. Immediately, the Force engulfed Ni'Yosha like a tidal wave.

"A podracer," She guessed.

Mace nodded and proceeded to the next image. Each image, Ni'Yosha became more confident.

"A butterfly, a cup, a ship, an angel."

Mace looked at Yoda and nodded. The little green alien looked at the young girl in front of him. She resembled Qui-Gon in many ways. But she also had much fear and sadness in her. She's lost her whole family.

"Hmmm, how feel you?" Yoda asked.

"Nervous." Ni'Yosha replied. "I feel like everybody is staring at me."

"Well, we are looking at you, young one." Council member Plo Kloon remarked.

The Council laughed. Ni'Yosha smiled a little bit. Yoda took out two silver balls and levitated them to the air with the Force. Then he threw them up in the air.

"Catch the balls without your hands, you must." Yoda told Ni'Yosha.

Ni'Yosha looked at Yoda in fear. "How am I supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Clear your mind, you must."

Ni'Yosha saw the balls dropping towards her. She closed her eyes, dismissing everything around her. Through the Force, she saw the balls dropping from the ceiling and held out her hand. Once she opened her eyes, she saw two silver balls levitating above her hand.

"Very well, Youngling." Yoda commended.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn paced back and forth outside the Jedi Council chambers. They've been testing Ni'Yosha for nearly 3 hours. It was nearly dusk. Suddenly, he heard Yoda's voice inside of his head.

_Enter you may, Qui-Gon. _

Qui-Gon entered the room to find his niece standing before the Council. His compatriots were all attentive looking at him.

"A decicison we have reached," Yoda began. Qui-Gon nodded his head, indicating the Council to begin their decision.

"The Force is indeed strong with young Ni'Yosha," Master Adi Gallia mentioned. "Very strong for someone her age."

"Qui-Gon, this is very unorthodox," Mace said. "Most of us do not agree with you taking in a relative of yours. However, the Force is strong with her and we believe she has great potential as a Jedi."

Great pride and relief fell over Qui-Gon. He finally was able to give Ni'Yosha the life she deserved. The life she was meant to have.

"Thank you, my Masters." He thanked.

"Uncle, I'm tired," Ni'Yosha said, sleepily.

Qui-Gon picked his niece up and carried her in his arms.

"Get her to bed, you must," Yoda suggested. "We will discuss arrangements tomorrow."

Qui-Gon managed to bow with Ni'Yosha in his arms and left. As he walked to his quarters, Ni'Yosha asked sleepily: "Uncle Qui-Gon, am I going to be a Jedi?"

"Yes Yoshi," Qui-Gon smiled. "You're going to be a Jedi Knight, a great one. And I am going to be so proud of you."

Ni'Yosha fell asleep in Qui-Gon's arms, dreaming about being a Jedi.

* * *

_ "And that's how Ni'Yosha came to the Temple," Jania Skywalker-Talinda concluded._

_ "Wow, that's an awesome story!" Cole Calrissian awed._

_Celeste Talinda nodded. "I never get tired of it."_

_ "So how did you, Mom and Aunt Sabrina came to the Temple, Aunt Ta'Kina?" Astri Fry asked. _

_Ta'Kina Jinn-Madras paused for a moment. "That's a very long story, Astri." She said. "Long and complicated."_

_ "But it sorta conincides with the time Obi-Wan became Qui-Gon's Padawan learner," Jania pointed out._

_ "You're right. Around the time Leiasha was seventeen, Obi-Wan was twelve, Ni'Yosha was eight and Jayanette was seven, Sarallel and Sabrina came to the Temple and Cordiyelle was born."_

_ "So…how did Dad become Grandpa's Padawan learner?" Zeioka Kenobi asked._

_ "Well, your father wasn't meant to be your grandfather's apprentice," Ta'Kina mentioned. "But the Force always managed to bring them together. Our family was forming very rapidly."_


	6. V: New Editions

**New Editions**

**_Jedi Apprentice _**Era…Three Years Later

"Obi-Wan! Come quick!"

Twelve-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped his meditating to see his seven-year-old sister, Jayanette Kenobi run towards him.

"Slow down, Jayanette," he admonished. "What's the rush?"

"She's here! She's here!" Jayanette announced. "Our sister is here."

Obi-Wan looked confused. Had their older sister, Leiasha, come back from a mission?

"What are you talking about, Jay?" He asked.

"Our youngest sister is here at the Temple. Leiasha is with her."

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. _Another sister? _He thought. How can that be? Curious he got up from his mediation and followed Jayanette to the nursery, which was located in the far corners of the Temple. The nursery is where all the little babies go after they've been taken away from their families. When they got there, sure enough, they saw their eldest sister carrying a bundle in her hands.

"See? I told you." Jayanette gloated.

Obi-Wan came over to Leiasha, kinda put off. "Would you care to enlighten me as to _why _you didn't tell me about this?"

"Shh. She's sleeping," The seventeen-year-old whispered. "And I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Good job with that."

Leiasha rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be so cheeky about it. Master Yoda informed me of her arrival. Apparently, our mother had twins this time and one of them ended up being Force-Sensitive."

"She's adorable." Jayanette cooed. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Cordiyelle." Leiasha said.

"Her name should be 'Oops.'" Obi-Wan muttered.

Leiasha smacked her brother upside his head. "Her name is _not _Oops, you Raider Brain." She said. "And she's our baby sister, which means we have to look after her."

"Can I hold her?" Jayanette asked.

Leiasha carefully shifted the baby into Jayanette's arms. The young girl held her sister as the young child opened her eyes to the world. Her honey brown eyes looking up towards blue, blue-gray, and gray eyes. Obi-Wan cracked a little smile. "The little pipsqueak actually looks cute." He said. "I might just get used to her."

"Glad to hear that, Obi-Wan." Leiasha muttered.

* * *

_"Okay, I got a question," Zeioka interrupted._

_Ta'Kina nodded her head for the young Jedi to go on._

_ "If attachment was forbidden, then why were my father and my aunts allowed at the Temple?"_

_ "They were special cases," Ta'Kina replied. "In the times of the old Republic, it was a rarity to have siblings as Jedi. On record, I believe there were…two sibling Jedi that came before the Kenobis and us, but that was a long time ago."_

_ "What were their names?" Astri asked._

_Ta'Kina whistled. "You guys are __**really **__testing my brain. I'm 53-years-old, my mind isn't what it used to be." _

_ "That's the sign of old age." Jania laughed. "Sabrina told me about the siblings that came before us. I believe they were the Rauki Sisters and the Shi-Zen Twins." _

_ "Jedi Siblings were very intoned with each other," Ta'Kina added. "Through the Force and through their senses. Sure there was the fear of attachment but the Council thought they could handle it."_

_ "That sounds like a case of cruel irony." Cole mentioned._

_ "Which is why it only happened rarely." _

_ "So how did you, Mom and Aunt Sabrina come to the Temple, Aunt Ta'Kina?" Astri asked._

_ "Well, I was born a year after Sabrina was but didn't enter the picture until about two years after that. I'll get to my story later. Sarallel and Sabrina, however, came shortly after Cordiyelle was born. They were born in Khios three years apart from each other."_

_ "Khios?" Zeioka repeated. "To whom?"_

_ "Michal Vhasti."_

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn prepared his ship for another trip to his home planet. He had been frequently visiting Khios for almost four years now to help with the dangerous radiation. So far, there had been some successful attempts to keep the planet clean. More than half the population now is not affected with this poisoning. But there was still much to be done.

"Off to another trip?"

Qui-Gon turned around to see Tahl walking up towards him.

"Yes, and you're not coming with me this time."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Tahl laughed. "But I didn't know the Council permitted another runabout."

"They didn't."

Tahl's golden green eyes widened. "You're going to Khios without the Council's approval? Qui-Gon, have you gone mad?"

"I just need to see to some things," Qui-Gon reasoned. "I'm not going against anything and I'm not breaking any rules."

"But you're being rash! Tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Xanatos."

Qui-Gon looked at Tahl, sharply. Three years ago, Xanatos betrayed Qui-Gon and left the Jedi Order. Since then, Qui-Gon closed his emotions off to everyone. All except for Tahl.

"This has _nothing _to do with Xanatos!" He gritted.

"So you're going back to her, then?"

Qui-Gon bore a look of guilt and frustration. There was no hiding from his best friend. But he didn't want to make a full-blown confession just yet.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone," He said. "Least of all to you."

Tahl felt stung and hurt by those words. Qui-Gon usually told her everything. But now, he seemed closed off, distant somehow. She just watched as Qui-Gon got on his Jedi Fighter and flew off into the distance.

* * *

Qui-Gon watched the people pass by in the marketplace, hoping to see her. She usually came here around this hour, with her daughter. Using the Force, he scanned the area, dismissing the dust, people, everything. And he saw her wearing a green and black pantsuit, her red hair braided. Her daughter was following close behind. Taking a deep breath, Qui-Gon walked towards the woman, his heart racing.

"Hello, Michal." He greeted.

Michal Vhasti turned around to see Qui-Gon Jinn smile at her. Her brown eyes shone.

"Qui-Gon," she breathed. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has." Qui-Gon turned to the girl, who was hiding behind her mother. "Hello, Sarallel."

"Hi." The girl greeted.

Then Qui-Gon looked at Sarallel closely. She had the same fire red hair as her mother but her eyes were the same color as his: pale blue. Her skin color was light tan and she had the same strong facial features as Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon was shocked. How come he didn't see this before? Seeing the Jedi's expression, Michal could tell that he figured out that Sarallel was his daughter.

"I believe we have much to talk about," she said.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "I believe we do."

They arrived at Michal's house, which was very small for a pilot. The kitchen and dining room were all combined into one room. There was only one bedroom in the house so Michal and Sarallel had to share. Qui-Gon sat in the living room, the only spacious room there.

"Do you want any tea?" Michal offered.

"No, thank you." Qui-Gon declined. After a moment's silence, he added: "Why you didn't tell me about Sarallel?"

Michal shrugged. "I couldn't find the right time."

"When _was _the right time? Three years from now?!"

"Don't shout at me, Qui-Gon." Michal argued, rather calmly. "Do you think it's easy for me, either? You showing up on rare occasions, my heart aches because all we have are stolen moments and two nights!"

"I'm sorry, Michal." Qui-Gon apologized. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

Michal wiped the tears from her face. "Why can't you just leave the Jedi Order?"

"You know why."

"It's just as well. I'm dying anyway."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. "_Dying? _When did you find this out?"

"Two months ago. I have one of the diseases from the radiation."

"How long do you have?"

"I don't know. Weeks, days. I'm surprised I lived this long."

Qui-Gon's heart ached. He wanted a second chance with Michal and it seems like he'll never get it. But the first thought on his mind was the well being of his child.

"Can you do something for me, Qui-Gon?"

"Anything, Michal."

"I want you to take the girls."

Qui-Gon was about to decline when he heard the word "girls."

"We have another daughter?"

Michal just smiled as she walked to the bedroom. Qui-Gon just looked even more bewildered than he was before. A few minutes later, Michal came back with a baby girl in her arms. The baby looked like she could be about 9 months old. She had small brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like a mix between Qui-Gon and Michal.

"This is Sabrina," Michal introduced. "She came not long after your last visit."

Qui-Gon's gaze shifted from the baby to Michal. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Michal came forward and carefully shifted Sabrina into Qui-Gon's arms. Qui-Gon, for his part, was nervous about holding a baby. But as soon as he held Sabrina in his arms, all of his doubt melted away. He felt a connection through the Force…a strong connection he hasn't felt with anybody before. It was the same with Sarallel. These girls were truly his daughters and they were Force-Sensitive.

"Michal, what you're asking me is nearly impossible." Qui-Gon told her.

"Please Qui-Gon, I don't have much time left. And I don't want our daughters spend their lives in this hellhole when I know they're destined for something better!"

Qui-Gon immediately thought about Ennis' dying promise to when he took in Ni'Yosha. It seems like the Force was putting him through some pretty bizarre twists and turns. But why? First, he had a niece, now two daughters? Qui-Gon didn't know what to do.

"I can't promise you anything, Michal," Qui-Gon said finally. "But I will look after our girls the best way I can."

"Well, if that's the best you can do…" Michal suddenly went into a coughing fit. Qui-Gon immediately used the Force to get Michal some water. After Michal stopped coughing and wiped the blood off her mouth, she continued: "If that's the best you can do, then I'll take it."

Qui-Gon went over to Michal. "I will stay and take care of you."

"You don't have to do that," Michal said.

"I want to," Qui-Gon kissed her cheek.

Michal smiled. This was the happiest she'd ever been.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later…_**

Tahl was working on her form in the sparring room, eight-year-old Ni'Yosha Jinn watching her. The young Jedi did flips, turns and twists hoping to take her mind off of Qui-Gon. But these past two weeks have been like an emotional roller coaster for Tahl. She completed her forms, breathing heavily. She could hear Ni'Yosha clapping.

"Enjoyed that, didn't you?" Tahl smiled.

"That was wizard!" Ni'Yosha commended.

"I agree. Your skills are improving, Tahl."

Tahl froze at the sound of the voice. Ni'Yosha got up from her seat and ran up to her uncle. Qui-Gon smiled as he picked his niece up off the ground.

"I missed you, Uncle Qui-Gon." Ni'Yosha said.

"I missed you as well, Ni'Yosha," Qui-Gon said. "Did you enjoy Master Tahl's workout?"

"I did. When do I get to those flips and stuff?"

"Soon. Your time is almost here. Why don't you go to the Leiasha's apartment and play with her? I have to talk to Tahl alone."

"Yes, Uncle Qui-Gon."

After Ni'Yosha left, Qui-Gon walked over to Tahl who took two steps back.

"Leave me alone, Qui-Gon," she said. "I have nothing to say to you."

"You have every right to be angry with me, Tahl." Qui-Gon said. "I was very short with you and…you were right."

Tahl looked at Qui-Gon more closely. She could see weariness and a sadness that she hasn't seen before. This wasn't even the same expression he had when Xanatos left. _Something happened to him, _Tahl thought.

"Michal died," Qui-Gon simply revealed.

Tahl gasped. "Qui-Gon, I am so sorry. This must be hard for you."

"I'll get over it," Qui-Gon waved it off. "There's something else, though."

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

Tahl followed Qui-Gon to the nursery and she wondered why did her friend bring her here of all places. Qui-Gon walked to the back of the nursery to where two little girls were. One was about two or three years old with fire red hair. She was sleeping next to a beautiful baby girl. Tahl assumed that they were sisters.

"They're beautiful," She said. "Are they Michal's daughters?"

"Yes, they are."

"And you _brought _them to the _Temple?" _

"I had to," Qui-Gon said. "They had nowhere else to go, besides they're Force-sensitive.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Tahl exclaimed. "What if the Council finds out about this? They'll expel you for sure."

"I'll deal with the Council. These girls have to stay here."

"Give me one good reason why," Tahl asked.

"Because they're _my _daughters too."

Tahl fell into silence. Qui-Gon had children? She looked at the girls again more closely. Sure enough the oldest girl had Qui-Gon's strong facial features. It was too soon to tell with the baby but Tahl could sense her Force-aura. It was the same as Qui-Gon's. A yellowish green aura.

"You have daughters?" She repeated.

Qui-Gon nodded.

"What is _wrong _with you?"

Qui-Gon laughed. "I ask that question every day."

Tahl shook her head. "What are their names?"

"The eldest girl's name is Sarallel and the baby's name is Sabrina."

"They're lovely girls," Tahl said, holding Sabrina in her arms. "What do you think the Council would say?"

"Probably not good things but something tells me Master Yoda knows. I have to keep these girls, Tahl. I felt a strong bond as soon as I held them. They need to be here, it's the will of the Force."

Tahl had never seen Qui-Gon more determined than he was right now. It was clear to her that he loved these girls, he would die for them. Maybe the Force was working with Qui-Gon but for what reason?

"Whenever you need help with your daughters," Tahl said. "You can always ask me."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Thank you, Tahl."

* * *

Two days later, Qui-Gon went to one of the mediation rooms to see Master Yoda. He wanted to come clean about his daughters. He found the tiny, green alien sitting on a chair, meditating. Qui-Gon didn't want to interrupt him so he turned to leave when:

"Enter Qui-Gon," Yoda said. "Expecting you, I was."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow before entering the room. He gave Yoda a polite bow and took a seat across from him.

"Master Yoda, I must tell you something."

"Events transpired in Khios," Yoda said. "Ready for them, you were not."

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you, Master."

"How are your daughters, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon was taken aback. "They're fine…Nurse Hara is taking care of them well."

"Good. I have taken the matter up with the lead council and at the Temple, they may stay."

"Thank you, Master," Qui-Gon breathed. He felt a surge of relief take over him. "Will they be trained as Jedi?"

"To be decided, that has yet to be." Yoda replied. "You may go."

Qui-Gon bowed his head again as he left the room. Yoda smiled. The Force was indeed working with Qui-Gon Jinn. He remembered the dream Qui-Gon had when he was 15. It was an astonishing and unique dream but Yoda knew better. It was a vision. Qui-Gon and his newly formed family were destined for greatness. Yoda just didn't know how yet.

* * *

"I'm nervous, Leiasha." Obi-Wan Kenobi told his sister.

Leiasha Kenobi adjusted her brother's tunic. "You have nothing to be nervous about, Obi," she said. "It's just a sparring match."

"With Bruck Chun! And all of the Jedi Masters are watching. _All of them!" _

"I know how much you want Master Jinn to be your Jedi Master but you need to calm down."

"You're not the one who's destined for the AgriCrops."

Leiasha didn't say anything. If a Jedi Master didn't choose an Initiate by the time he/she was thirteen, they were sent to the -Wan was almost thirteen. She didn't want her brother to have that life. Mace Windu trained even their sister, Jayanette. Sighing, Leiasha put her arm around Obi-Wan.

"You're going to be fine," She assured him. "Just trust in the Force and don't get angry. We'll be here, watching."

Obi-Wan smiled at his sister's words but they were just shallow comfort. Inside, he was still nervous and reeling on adrenaline. He entered the sparring stage, lightsaber in hand. Bruck Chun entered the sparring stage as well, his face was as mean as an ox. He smiled a sinister smile at Obi-Wan. Yoda walked slowly toward the center of the ring and motioned the boys to come forward.

"Clear your minds you must," he said. "For show, this spar is not."

The Spar leader motioned Obi-Wan and Bruck to shake hands. As the boys shook hands, Bruck had a few choice words for Obi-Wan.

"I'll win this match, Kenobi," he sneered. "Everything you do, I will come out stronger."

"Don't count on it, Chun." Obi-Wan said.

After the Spar leader guided Yoda out of the ring, he commenced the match.

"Begin!"

Lightsabers clashed. Green competed with blue. Bruck charged toward Obi-Wan but the young Jedi Initiate flipped backwards to block his attack. He then performed two forms of Jedi Martial arts to throw Bruck off. Leiasha was watching her brother with fear. She didn't want him to get hurt during this match and she didn't want his anger to get the best of him. She tried to reach out to Obi-Wan with the Force but he was too preoccupied in defeating Bruck.

Qui-Gon watched the match intensely. He was observing both boys' behavior. They really did hate each other. Bruck's anger at Obi-Wan was strong. Bruck made a blow at Obi-Wan, knocking him off the floor. Now fueled with anger, Obi-Wan got up and attacked Bruck for all it was worth. The boys clashed and fought, till they were utterly exhausted. Finally, Obi-Wan used the Force to deal one more blow at Bruck. He knocked Bruck off balance and Bruck dropped his lightsaber. Before he could get up, he was staring at Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

The Spar leader came over and raised Obi-Wan's hand. "Winner! Initiate Kenobi!"

The audience cheered. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber to his sisters and his two best friends, Bant Eerin and Garen Mulen. Leiasha smiled at her brother but it quickly faded when she saw Qui-Gon's grim expression. She could tell that he didn't like this match at all. After everyone dispersed, Obi-Wan came over to Leiasha and Jayanette.

"Did you see me?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we did." Jayanette said.

"You fought really good, Obi." Leiasha added.

Obi-Wan looked at his sister. He could tell that something was wrong. "Leiasha, what is it?" He asked.

"Master Qui-Gon was here."

Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes widened. "He was? Well, what did he think about the match? Did he tell you what he say?"

Leiasha began to respond when Qui-Gon stepped forward. "You have too much anger in you, Obi-Wan."

"Bruck provoked me," Obi-Wan excused.

"Bruck also had too much anger in him also. You must learn to control that anger. And I can't train a Padawan with too much anger and fear."

Qui-Gon turned to leave when Obi-Wan beseeched him again.

"I will be thirteen in two weeks," He pleaded. "If I don't attain a Jedi Master, I'll be sent to the AgriCrops. I don't want to leave my sisters and I know being a Jedi is what I was meant to do. Please give me a chance."

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said. "But the answer is no."

And with that, Qui-Gon left, leaving the three Kenobi siblings alone. Obi-Wan tried to hold back the tears but they just kept on coming. Leiasha didn't say anything. She just pulled her brother into an embrace and let him cry on her.

"What am I going to do, Leiasha?" Obi-Wan cried. "If Qui-Gon won't take me, who will?"

* * *

_ "But Grandpa __**did **__take Uncle Obi-Wan as an apprentice," Cole pointed out._

_ "We know!" Astri, Celeste, and Zeioka said._

_The nineteen-year-old negotiator just shrugged._

_ "It took him two missions and a run-in with Xanatos for Qui-Gon to realize that Obi-Wan was sent to him for a reason," Ta'Kina said. "He eventually took him as an apprentice."_

_ "That's good," Zeioka said. "But Dad told me about Melida/Daan. He said he left the Jedi Order."_

_Celeste gasped. "Uncle Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order? When did this happen?"_

_ "They met this group call the Young, a radical group of young children." Ta'Kina explained. "Obi-Wan felt they were fighting for what's right. Of course, he made a mistake."_

_ "Then why did he join them?" Astri asked._

_ "He was thirteen and that was an impressionable age." Jania said. "He came back to the Temple but he was on probation. And he wasn't Qui-Gon's apprentice anymore. It was going to take a while for Obi-Wan to earn Qui-Gon's trust back."_

_ "Did he, Mom?" Celeste asked._

_Jania just smiled. "Your Aunt Sabrina told me about the day she and Obi-Wan formed their bond. She was a year old and really sick, close to dying. There was nothing Qui-Gon could do for her. Obi-Wan nursed her back to health."_

_ "How did he do that?" Zeioka asked._

_**Author's Note: **_**For All you Fans Out There, I'm sorry I haven't been updating ****Love's Divine **** like I should, I have a lot of stories and such but I'll be whipping up some chapters and I'm on my way to the ****_Phantom Menace _****Era soon. Anyone have any suggestions for my story please feel free to PM me or review. This is a tremendous work in progress. **

**REID AND REVIEW! AND KEEP ON BELIEVING, LIZTOPIANS AND TRUE BELIEVERS!**

**ZABE R. **


	7. VI: A Bond Not Easily Broken

**A Bond Not Easily Broken**

Qui-Gon Jinn looked on as Jedi Healer Maku examined Sabrina's body. For the past two weeks, his one-year-old daughter had been plagued with extreme nausea and high fever. Now, the baby's appetite had diminished and her skin was pale. Qui-Gon had tried everything his fatherly instincts could tell him. His last resort was to go to the Healers.

Maku finished examining the child and came over to Qui-Gon, a grim expression on his face.

"Master Jinn, I'm afraid your daughter has contracted a rare disease," he revealed.

Qui-Gon's heart dropped. "What kind of disease?" He asked.

"A disease that is only carried by the mother. Do you know how did she die?"

"It was from the effects of the Khios radiation," Qui-Gon replied.

Maku nodded. "Then I see the problem. Sabrina has contracted it." He took out a rectangular box that contained twelve capsules of ice blue liquid. "Inject this into her bloodstream twice a week," he instructed.

"Will it cure her disease?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I don't know, but it will ease her symptoms." Maku replied. "Come back and see me in three weeks."

Qui-Gon nodded as he picked up Sabrina from her bed and walked back to his apartment, silently praying to the Force for a better solution.

* * *

"What are you making, Ni'Yosha?" Sarallel Jinn asked.

Ni'Yosha Jinn smiled at her four-year-old cousin. "I'm making a Javiq Stew for dinner," she said.

"Will it help make Sabrina well?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

The door chimed and Ni'Yosha used the Force to open the door. Leiasha, Obi-Wan and Jayanette Kenobi entered the room with their dinner dish. Jayanette was carrying a six-month-old Cordiyelle Kenobi.

"Is Qui-Gon still at the Healers?" Leiasha asked.

"Yes," Ni'Yosha nodded. "It's been almost 2 hours."

"Sabrina must be really sick," Jayanette lamented.

"Don't worry," Leiasha assured. "Sabrina will be fine." She turned her nose at the smell. "What reeks in here?"

"I'm making Javiq stew," Ni'Yosha said.

"I don't think that's how it's supposed to be made, Yoshi."

Ni'Yosha started to retort when Qui-Gon entered the room. He had a tired expression on his face.

"Is everything alright, Qui-Gon?" Leiasha asked.

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine," Qui-Gon answered. "Sabrina is very ill and Healer Maku gave me some medicine to ease the symptoms."

"Do you think it'll help?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know. But I'm letting her rest right now. Let's eat."

The kids didn't say anything but instead grabbed their plates and served the food. They ate in silence for a while until Sarallel spit out her stew.

"This stew taste like Bantha poo!" She squealed.

"I followed the recipe!" Ni'Yosha exclaimed.

Obi-Wan and Jayanette tried their best to hold their snickers. Leiasha and Qui-Gon looked at each other and shook their heads in amusement.

* * *

That night, Obi-Wan slept soundlessly in his room. It has been six months since his stint on Melida/Daan, and he was still on probation. Qui-Gon had taken him in again but trust was still a long way to go. And it was still a ways to go before they were a Master/Padawan team again. Obi-Wan didn't want to fail Qui-Gon again.

/_Help me/_

Obi-Wan sprang awake at the sound of the voice inside his head.

"Who's there?" He asked.

_/Help me, please/_

Obi-Wan got up from his bed and followed the voice, careful not to wake anybody in the apartment. The voice was still chanting "Help me" and Obi-Wan was still confused than ever. Finally, he traced the voice to the girls' room.

_ /Help me, Obi-Wan/_

The thirteen-year-old Padawan was amazed to find out that the voice was coming from Sabrina Jinn. _But how can that be? _he thought. _She's just a baby._

_ /I'm using the Force/_

Obi-Wan flinched at the sound of Sabrina's voice. It was calm, elegant; much like her father's. But at the same time, it had vulnerability. Using the Force, Obi-Wan communicated with Sabrina.

/Why are you talking to me?/

_/Because you're the only one that can understand me/_

/You haven't been able to reach out to me before. Why now?/

_/Well, I didn't have to need you until now./_

Obi-Wan smiled a little bit. /Good answer. What do you need?/

_/Can you take me outside? I need some air/_

/I don't think that's wise./

_/Please, Obi-Wan? This room is making me uncomfortable./_

Obi-Wan thought about it. He didn't want to be out in the Temple grounds past curfew. And he sure didn't want to upset Qui-Gon. But somethinginside of him wanted to do this. He felt a bond for this little child that was special.

/All right, but only for an hour/

* * *

_ "How was Uncle Obi-Wan able to communicate with Aunt Sabrina?" Cole Calrissian asked. "Especially at that age?"_

_ "It was the Force," Ta'Kina Jinn-Madras replied. "They developed a bond that was strong…too strong for any of us to comprehend."_

_ "I can remember Mom and Dad having "secret conversations" with each other when they didn't want me, Taly and Persephone to hear anything," Zeioka Kenobi reminisced._

_ "They used to do that around myself and Anakin," Jania Skywalker-Talinda laughed._

_ "Where did Obi-Wan take Sabrina?" Astri Fry asked._

_ "To the Temple Cascades," Jania said. "Sabrina told me that the Cascades were her favorite place to go in the Temple."_

* * *

Obi-Wan walked over to the Cascades and sat down in a nearby tree overlooking the waterfalls. He held Sabrina in his arms and the baby seemed to be breathing normally, though it was labored. Obi-Wan looked at the baby. Her honey brown skin complexion was going pale.

_/Will you stop looking at me like I'm about to die/_

/You're gravely ill, Sabrina. I shouldn't even brought you here/

_/Stop overthinking, Kenobi. Just talk to me/_

/What do I say?/

/_Anything. Keep me company/_

Obi-Wan sighed. How can he keep a conversation with a baby? Worse yet, his Jedi Master's baby daughter? They're probably not going to be good friends ten or twelve years down the road, so why bother? But something was tugging at Obi-Wan's heartstrings. He felt her pain and her loneliness. He couldn't just leave her alone.

/Okay, when did you find out you can speak through the Force? /

_/ About six months ago. I found out that I can read people's thoughts/_

/Yeah, I noticed./

_/So why did you leave the Jedi Order?/_

Obi-Wan was taken aback. /I didn't know you noticed/

_/Of course, I noticed. I really missed you that month./_

_ /_I thought I was making a difference. I thought joining the Young was the right thing to do. I was wrong./

Sabrina looked at Obi-Wan quizzically. _/You regret making a difference?/_

/I regret leaving the Jedi Order. Leaving your father's side. I'm surprised he took me in after I came back/

_/Because he still cares for you/_

Obi-Wan looked at Sabrina. /How do you know that?/

_/I can read his thoughts. All that time you were gone, he wondered weather or not you were still alive. He hoped you would come home/_

"Well, I'd wish he'd tell me all this," Obi-Wan said out loud.

_/You know my father isn't open about his emotions/ _

/I know and it was all because of Xanatos. When is he ever going to let me in?/

_/Give him time. Can you take me closer to the waterfalls?/_

Obi-Wan got up from his comfortable position and walked towards the waterfalls. Sabrina breathed in the fresh air and the water and she giggled. Obi-Wan smiled. This was the first time he heard Sabrina laugh.

/It's getting late. We should be getting back/

_/No. I want to stay/_

/Sabrina, your father will be worried sick when he finds us gone. Well, he'll kill me, actually/

_/Please, Obi-Wan?/_

Obi-Wan couldn't fathom why he couldn't say "no" to this girl. /Okay, but in the morning we're going straight back to the apartment/

_/Okay/ _Sabrina yawned. _/Goodnight, Obi-Wan/_

Obi-Wan watched as the child's breathing evened out and her eyes closed. He found a comfortable spot on the grass and held Sabrina close to him. /Goodnight, Sabrina/

* * *

Obi-Wan was awakened by a sharp kick in his ribs. He looked up to see his older sister, Leiasha, staring down at him. And she wasn't happy.

"Would you care to explain to me why you have Master Qui-Gon's daughter with you?"

"Leiasha?" Obi-Wan sat up. "How did you find me?"

"You come here all the time, genius. Why do you have Sabrina?"

"She told me that she needed air, so I took her to the Cascades."

Leiasha looked at her brother in disbelief. "Sabrina is a year old, Obi-Wan," She said. "She can barely say three words."

"Sabrina talked to me through the Force," Obi-Wan explained. "We have a Force-bond."

_"Force-bond? _How can that be?"

"I don't know, I have to look more into it." Obi-Wan picked up a sleeping Sabrina off the grass. "But I'm connected to her just as she is connected to me."

Leiasha took a while to process this. She knew the baby was drawn to Obi-Wan but she had no idea how much.

"You believe me, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked his sister, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Uh…yeah."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, I actually believe you. As weird as it is, and I've heard weirder, I think you're telling the truth."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, Leia."

"Don't mention it, Little Brother. Now let's go back before Qui-Gon sees us."

"Too late for that._" _

Obi-Wan noticed the frightened look on Leiasha's face. He turned around to see Qui-Gon Jinn staring at them. His face showed no expression but his eyes were stern and showed worriedness.

"Qui-Gon, I know you're angry," Obi-Wan began. "But before you say anything…"

"Give. Me. My daughter." Qui-Gon said in a low voice.

Sighing, Obi-Wan handed Sabrina to Qui-Gon. Thankfully, the child was still sleeping.

"How dare you take my child in the middle of the night, _knowing _her condition!" Qui-Gon snapped.

"Qui-Gon, I can explain," Obi-Wan began.

"I don't want to hear it. Go to your classes. I'll deal with you later."

Obi-Wan lowered his head to keep from crying. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, nothing was good enough to gain his Master's trust. He abruptly left the Cascades and hurried to his classes. Seeing the scene unfold, Leiasha came over to Qui-Gon, rather put off.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Qui-Gon asked.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him. All Obi-Wan ever wanted to do ever since he came back was to gain your trust."

"Taking Sabrina didn't help."

"Sabrina _told him to," _Leiasha said.

"What do you mean, 'she told him to'? Sabrina is just a baby."

"They have a Force-bond." Qui-Gon started to retort when Leiasha interrupted him. "I know it sounds unbelievable," she said. "But I know my brother would never lie about something like this."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Maybe I just need to see it to believe it."

Leiasha nodded. "You're not the only one Xanatos hurt, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon looked at Leiasha compassionately. He had forgotten that she and Xanatos had a secret relationship with each other. When Xanatos betrayed the Jedi, he implored Leiasha to join him, but the young woman couldn't follow the same path he could. Qui-Gon knew that Leiasha hid her pain by taking care of her sisters and brother, also training in the ways of the Jedi. Now, he saw the pain in Leiasha's eyes. Xanatos broke her heart.

"I know, Leiasha," Qui-Gon said, putting his arms around Leiasha. "I know."

* * *

Tahl was practicing her Ataru combats in her room when she felt someone coming through the Force. Deactivating her lightsaber, she guided her way to the door and answered it.

"Qui-Gon," she greeted. "This is a pleasant surprise. Come in."

Qui-Gon looked at his friend, questionably. "How did you know it was me?"

"I know your Force-aura well, silly."

Qui-Gon shrugged as he came in his friend's apartment. It was simple yet elegant. Everything was gold with a hint of green, Tahl's favorite colors. Tahl didn't have a Padawan learner yet so the apartment was a little big for her. Another downside to all this was that because of the events in Melida/Daan, Tahl was now blind. She knew her way around her apartment and the Jedi Temple, though she still needed a little help.

"I made some tea in the kitchen if you want any," she offered.

"That would be nice, I'll get it for you."

Qui-Gon went to the kitchen and prepared two cups of Pallie Tea for himself and his best friend. As he was preparing the tea, an enormous wave of guilt rushed over him. All he could think about was Obi-Wan and how he handled the situation in the Cascades.

"Qui? Is everything alright?" Tahl called.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Qui-Gon gathered all of the tea materials on a tray and walked back to the living area where Tahl was sitting comfortably on her couch. Qui-Gon poured the tea in two cups and handed one to Tahl.

After taking a sip, Tahl asked, "How's Sabrina doing? Any better?"

"Her condition hasn't changed," Qui-Gon replied. "Healer Maku has given me some medicine to ease her symptoms."

"Has he found out the cause?"

"She's contracted the same disease Michal had."

"Qui-Gon, I'm so sorry." Tahl gasped. "I'm sure she'll bounce back. She has your spirit, after all."

"I hope so," Qui-Gon sighed.

Even though she could no longer see Qui-Gon, Tahl can still tell what he was thinking and she could determine that there was something on his mind and it was troubling him.

"What's troubling you?" She asked.

Qui-Gon looked at Tahl. "How can you possibly know when something's troubling me?"

"I've known you for a long time. I may have lost my sight but I didn't lose my other senses. So what's wrong?"

"Is it possible for a young child to have a Force bond?"

"How young?"

"Sabrina's age."

Tahl thought for a moment. "Well, yes. If they're force-sensitive and they have a connection with someone who's also Force-sensitive. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know for sure but I think Sabrina has developed a Force-bond with Obi-Wan."

"That's wonderful!"

Qui-Gon looked at Tahl. "You're happy about this?"

"Of course," Tahl said. "Obi-Wan has been struggling with himself since he came back from Melida/Daan. A Force-bond would be ideal for him; it'll give him something to rely on. Even if it's with a one-year-old child. You don't like the idea of Obi-Wan and Sabrina Force-bonding?"

"I didn't believe him. In fact, I didn't even give him a chance to explain himself," Qui-Gon explained. "I was so worried about Sabrina, my emotions got the best of me."

"Qui-Gon, Force-bonds are hard to come by. They're not like a bond between a Master and a Padawan or between a parent and a child. It goes deeper than friendship, beyond love. When two people share a Force-bond, it's a strong relationship not easily broken."

Qui-Gon looked at Tahl thoughtfully. "You know plenty about Force-bonds."

Tahl shrugged. "I've encountered one or two in my day. It was a learning experience. So, what are you going to say to Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know. I guess I should apologize."

"That's a good start."

* * *

"Don't feel so bad, Obi-Wan," Bant Eerin comforted. "I'm sure Qui-Gon didn't mean the things he said."

"You didn't see his face, Bant." Obi-Wan said. "It was like I failed him again and I can't rectify it."

"Maybe he was just worried about his daughter," Garen Mulen reasoned. "You _did _take her out to the Cascades in the middle of the night after all."

"Sabrina told me to," Obi-Wan explained. "I have a bond with her. A bond that I can't explain right now."

"Is that why you're researching Force-bonds in the archives?" Bant asked.

Obi-Wan didn't respond. Instead, he sat down in one of the chairs and started researching Force-bonds. He came across one of the Jedi Knights of old and found out that he had a Force-bond with another Jedi Knight.

"It says here that Knight Revan had a bond with Bastila Shan," he read.

"But it also says that they were married and had a family," Garen pointed out.

"It was a thousand years ago, Garen." Bant said.

"Even so, they shared a Force-bond." Obi-Wan read on. "Says here that Force-bonds can do extensive damage to the two parties when severed. Possibly death."

"Wow. Maybe you and Sabrina really do have something." Bant said.

Obi-Wan shrugged and started to say something when he heard a ringing in his head.

_/Obi-Wan, I don't feel so good./_

"Guys it's Sabrina," he told his friends. "She's contacting me."

"What are you going to do?" Garen asked.

"See what she wants!" Bant exclaimed.

"Ms. Eerin, calm yourself!" Jocasta Nu shushed.

"Sorry, Madame Nu."

Obi-Wan reached out to his bond. /What's wrong, Sabrina?/

_/I feel hot and I keep coughing./ _Sabrina whined. _/I think I need to take my medicine/_

Obi-Wan couldn't reach Qui-Gon so he decided to come to Sabrina. /I'm on my way/

"Come on, guys. Let's go." He told Bant and Garen.

"Where are we going?" Garen asked.

"To Master Qui-Gon's apartment. Sabrina needs her medicine."

* * *

The Jinn house was in complete disarray. Dishes were almost piling up, clothes were on the floor and a baby was crying her eyes out. Eight-year-old Ni'Yosha Jinn felt overwhelmed as she held her cousin in her arms.

"Make her stop crying, Ni'Yosha!" Sarallel Jinn whined.

"_I'm trying!" _Ni'Yosha said. "But I don't know what Sabrina wants!"

"She's sick, she probably wants medicine." Jayanette Kenobi suggested.

Ni'Yosha went in her uncle's room to get the rectangular box that held Sabrina's medicine. The door opened and Obi-Wan, Bant and Garen strode in. They were almost in shock when they found the apartment in shambles.

"Sarallel, where's Sabrina?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ni'Yosha has her," Sarallel answered.

Ni'Yosha emerged out of Qui-Gon's room. "I got the medicine," she announced. She then saw Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, thank goodness you're here."

"Let me have Sabrina." Obi-Wan commanded.

Gratefully obliging, Ni'Yosha handed Sabrina to Obi-Wan. The young Padawan held the baby in his arms and began to rock her gently, back and forth. He reached to the Force, into their bond to soothe her. Eventually, the crying stopped.

/How do you feel?/ Obi-Wan asked Sabrina.

_/I'm feeling a little bit better. Your lullaby helped./_

/Good. I'm going to give you your medicine, okay?/

Sabrina nodded fearfully. She's never had a shot before but she knew that it was going to hurt. Obi-Wan sensed her fear and discomfort and began comforting her.

/Don't worry, it won't hurt/

He took out one of the vials from the rectangle box. Then, he found a syringe from the kitchen and after sanitizing it, put the vial in the syringe.

"Bant, can you help me?" He asked.

The Mon Calmari teenager nodded and went over to Obi-Wan and Sabrina. Obi-Wan gave the syringe to Bant and held Sabrina close.

"Do you know what to do with this?" He asked Bant.

Bant smiled. "Of course, Obi-Wan. Healer Uriah taught me." She held Sabrina's leg out and proceeded to inject her with the medicine. Sabrina whimpered with fear.

_/_It's okay, Sabrina. Everything is going to be okay/

_/It's going to hurt./ _

/No, it won't. I won't let nothing or no one hurt you./

Sabrina looked in Obi-Wan's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She stopped whimpering and held on to Obi-Wan's tunic, tightly. When Obi-Wan felt Sabrina calm down, he signaled Bant to give her the medicine. Bant nodded and she injected the medicine in the baby's leg. Sabrina felt a small pressure but the shot didn't hurt.

"Bant, Garen can you help Ni'Yosha, Jayanette, Sarallel clean this place?" Obi-Wan instructed. "I'm going to put Sabrina to bed."

Bant and Garen nodded and they proceeded to help the girls with cleaning the apartment. Obi-Wan took Sabrina into his room and placed her on his bed.

/How are you feeling?/

_/A lot better. Thank you/_

/You're welcome. Get some rest/

_/Did I get you into trouble, Obi-Wan?/ _

Obi-Wan looked at Sabrina. /No, of course not. I would do it all over again./

_/I love you./_

Obi-Wan smiled and kissed Sabrina's forehead. /I love you too. Now go to sleep/

Qui-Gon entered his apartment, that evening to find Bant Eerin and Garen Mulen asleep on his sleep couch along with Ni'Yosha, Jayanette and Sarallel. The credits of a holo-movie were still rolling. He knelt down to wake the teenagers up.

"Bant, Garen, it's almost curfew."

Bant woke up first, then shook her friend awake. Getting up slowly as to not wake up the girls, they headed toward the door.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He's in his room," Bant replied. "Tell him we said goodnight."

"I will and thank you for taking care of the girls."

After putting Ni'Yosha, Sarallel and Jayanette to bed, Qui-Gon proceeded to Obi-Wan's room and found him sleeping next to Sabrina. Sabrina, for her part, was sleeping peacefully. She didn't have any breathing problems and she wasn't crying. Qui-Gon checked her temperature. Her fever was still there but it wasn't as severe as before. Obi-Wan stirred awake and saw Qui-Gon checking his daughter's temperature.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Shh. Get some rest, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon shushed. "You've had quite a day."

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan apologized. "I shouldn't have taken Sabrina without your permission."

"No, Padawan. It is I who should be sorry. I didn't know of what you and my daughter had."

"To be honest, I don't know myself. But it's very special to me."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Thank you for taking care of her. Consider your probation over."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up. "You mean, I'm your Padawan again?"

Qui-Gon simply nodded. "Training starts in two days. Right now, you've earned your rest."

"Thank you, Master. I won't let you down."

"You never have."

Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder and left. Obi-Wan felt like there was a burden that's been lifted off his shoulders. His mistake had been erased and he can start fresh.

_/See, I told you./ _ Sabrina thought.

Obi-Wan simply smiled.

* * *

_"Obi-Wan cared for Sabrina for an additional three weeks," Ta'Kina continued. "Soon, Sabrina's health was back to normal."_

_ "Wow," Zeioka awed. "I knew my parents were inseparable but I never knew that their bond ran this deep."_

_Jania nodded. "Obi-Wan and Sabrina's bond had seen them through the good times and the bad times. That's the beauty of a Force-bond; no matter what it is or who you are, it'll make you stronger against all odds."_

_ "Did you have a bond, Aunt Jani?" Astri asked._

_ "Yep, I had three important ones: Uncle Sartaan, Aunt Sabrina and Anakin." _

_ "During that time, Force-bonds were important," Ta'Kina mentioned. "Especially for what happened next."_

_ "What did happen next?" Zeioka asked._

_ "Two months later, the Jedi Temple was under attack by Xanatos. He came along with some of his lackeys."_

* * *

Leiasha Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn entered Didi's Diner with Ni'Yosha Jinn and Jayanette Kenobi. It was crowded; full of the hustle and bustle. They arrived at the diner to have a simple lunch. For Qui-Gon, it was to spend quality time with the girls. He would've brought Obi-Wan but the young Padawan was behind in his classes. Besides, he opted to watch the younger girls for Qui-Gon was still wary about bringing them to the lower levels of Coruscant. An older human male, about sixty, came over to Qui-Gon and the girls.

"Hello, Didi." Qui-Gon greeted.

"Qui-Gon! Haven't seen you here for a while," Didi greeted. "How've you been?"

"I've been doing well, thank you. You know Leiasha and this is her sister, Jayanette and my niece, Ni'Yosha."

"Hello again, Didi," Leiasha greeted.

"Hello, Leiasha and it's a pleasure to meet you, Ni'Yosha and Jayanette."

"Nice to meet you too," The younger girls said.

"I'll have my usual, Didi," Qui-Gon ordered.

"I'll have the Nexu Soup," Leiasha added.

"I'll have the Bantha Cheeseburger!" Ni'Yosha said.

"Me too!" Jayanette said.

Didi smiled as he took down the orders. "I'm gonna miss this, Qui-Gon," he said. "Today is my last day."

"You're leaving?" Qui-Gon was a little surprised.

"Yes, I'm getting married to this beautiful woman from Coreillia and moving to where she lived. Astri is relocating back home so I sold the diner."

"To whom?"

"An alien named Dexter Jettster. He's a pretty nice guy."

"Well, I'll miss you, Didi. You were a good friend."

"Likewise. I'll be back with your orders."

After Didi left, Qui-Gon looked at the younger girls. They were playing with their data pads. Leiasha was staring off in space, as if something was weighing heavy on her mind.

"Is everything alright, Leiasha?" Qui-Gon asked.

Leiasha snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine."

"I sense much confliction in you."

"You sound like Master Yoda."

"That's a scary thought," Qui-Gon chuckled. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's Xanatos," Leiasha sighed. "It'll be four years since he left. The pain is still fresh."

"I know what you mean. But we must learn to let go of our pain and focus on the here and now."

"I've been trying, Master.

"I know you have. And you've been doing well. I heard you're going through the Trials. Congratulations."

Leiasha smiled. "Thank you. I can't believe Master Mundi deems me ready."

"You and your siblings are special," Qui-Gon said. "You each have your own traits and qualities that set you apart from other Jedi."

"So, how come Tahl didn't join us today?" Leiasha asked.

Qui-Gon was caught off-guard by the change of subject. But he answered her anyway.

"Tahl is currently upset with me at the moment." He told her.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. You know Tahl recently took Bant as a Padawan Learner, right?" Leiasha nodded. "Well, I told her I didn't like it because of her current condition."

"Wait, you think Tahl shouldn't take an apprentice because _she's blind?" _

"I think it's too soon."

"Yeah, I'd be mad at you too."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Was I really that wrong?"

"Women don't like to be treated like delicate flowers when it comes to certain things," Leiasha told Qui-Gon. "Especially Jedi women."

"I guess I should apologize to Tahl."

Leiasha nodded. "Yeah, you should."

Qui-Gon laughed and proceeded to say something when all of a sudden, he felt a sudden explosion ripple through the Force. Closing his eyes, he reached through the Force and saw the most disturbing sight. He looked at Leiasha, who bore a confusing look on her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Temple is under attack," Qui-Gon revealed.

"What? That's impossible."

"Can you feel the disturbance?"

Leiasha reached out to the Force and saw the Jedi Temple under disarray. Padawans and Younglings were scurrying for safety. The older Jedi were defeating dark Jedi. But that wasn't the worse part Leiasha saw.

"Qui-Gon, Xanatos is back." She gasped.

A look of horror etched on Qui-Gon's face. Ni'Yosha and Jayanette looked at the older adults confused.

"What do you mean Xanatos is back?" Ni'Yosha asked.

"Is Xani coming to visit?" Jayanette asked.

Qui-Gon immediately got up from his seat. "We have to go."

Leiasha nodded in agreement. "Jay, Yoshi, we have to go back to the Temple."

"Aww!" Jayanette moaned.

"What about our burgers?" Ni'Yosha asked.

"I'm sorry, love, but we'll have to do that another time." Qui-Gon said. "Let's go."

As soon as they were leaving, Didi came with their food. "Hey, Qui-Gon, where're you going?"

"I'm sorry, Didi." Qui-Gon apologized. "But there's an emergency at the Temple and we must see to it. Goodbye, old friend. Take care of yourself."

"You as well, Qui-Gon."

And with that, Qui-Gon and the girls left to save the Temple from their former friend.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Garen Mulen rushed back to Qui-Gon's apartment , fighting any dark Jedi they've encountered along the way. Obi-Wan had left Sarallel & Sabrina Jinn and Cordiyelle Kenobi in the apartment so he could finish his classes. Suddenly, the Temple was rocked with an explosion. Soon, swarms of dark Jedi Knights were invading the Temple. Concerned for the safety of the babies, Obi-Wan rushed to the apartment hoping nothing's happened to them.

"Sarallel! Sabrina! Cordiyelle!" Obi-Wan called out.

"Where are you?!" Garen added.

They heard nothing for five minutes. Then they heard a small whimper coming from Qui-Gon's room. Obi-Wan ran into the room and found Sarallel hunched up in a little ball, crying. Cordiyelle and Sabrina were nowhere to be found.

"Sarallel, what happened?" Garen asked.

"He-he came in and took Sabrina and Cordiyelle," Sarallel sniffed. "I tried to stop him but he said he'll kill me."

"Who took them?" Obi-Wan coaxed.

"Bruck did. He had Bant with him too."

Obi-Wan felt anger seeping through his veins. How can Bruck side with the Dark Jedi? Who was actually behind all of this anyway?

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called, interrupting his thoughts.

Sarallel heard her father's voice and immediately ran into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." She cried. "I couldn't save them."

Qui-Gon looked to the boys for inquiry and Obi-Wan explained: "Bruck kidnapped Bant, Sabrina and Cordiyelle." He looked at Leiasha looked in worry.

"It's alright, Lallie," Qui-Gon soothed. "It's not your fault." He turned to Leiasha. "Xanatos has gone too far. We need to stop him."

"Xanatos?" Obi-Wan repeated in disbelief. "This is _his _doing?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Obi-Wan, you and Garen find Bruck and get the girls back. Leiasha, you come with me to find Xanatos."

"What are we going to do?" Ni'Yosha asked.

Qui-Gon put down Sarallel as he said: "You three stay here and keep out of danger. There's dangerous people here and I want you to be safe."

"Yes, Uncle Qui-Gon." Ni'Yosha nodded.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Leiasha rushed through the Temple looking for Xanatos. Qui-Gon sensed his former apprentice near but couldn't fathom where he was.

"Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon looked behind him and found Tahl outnumbered, battling three dark Jedi. Qui-Gon ignited his green lightsaber, immediately rushing to her aid. Together, they defeated the dark Jedi easily.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," Tahl said. "I had it under control."

"If you say so."

Tahl decided to ignore that remark. "Where are you going?"

"To find Xanatos," Leiasha replied. "He's behind all of this."

"I knew it somehow," Tahl said. "I'll go with you."

"Tahl, I don't think…" Qui-Gon began.

"I _said _I'm going with you. That's not an option!"

Qui-Gon knew better than to argue with Tahl. "Fine, but you should know that Bant has been kidnapped by Bruck Chun."

"We should get her," Tahl gasped.

"Don't worry, Master," Leiasha reassured. "Obi-Wan and Garen are looking for Bruck."

"Well, lets go."

As Qui-Gon and Leiasha watch Tahl run through the Temple halls, they shared a look.

"Delicate flowers?" Qui-Gon said

"Delicate flowers." Leiasha said.

* * *

"Why are you doing this, Bruck?" Bant Eerin asked.

Bruck Chun looked at Bant menacingly. "Because I am tired of playing second fiddle to the Jedi. Especially Kenobi!"

"So you attack the Temple? You kidnap Obi-Wan's sister and Master Qui-Gon's daughter?"

"They're just here as bait for Obi-Wan. Now shut up before I'll make you fish bait."

Bant watched as Bruck tied Cordiyelle and Sabrina up and placed them near the edge of one of the fountains.

"It's only a matter of time, Kenobi," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Garen searched high and low for Bant, Cordiyelle and Sabrina. They were nowhere to be found. Luckily, they didn't run into any dark Jedi. Then Garen remembered something.

"Obi, what about your bond with Sabrina?" He reminded. "You can contact her."

"You're right," Obi-Wan said. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force through their bond. He felt fear, trepidation and worriedness through the bond. Sabrina was in trouble.

/Sabrina, Sabrina can you hear me?/

There was nothing for five minutes. Obi-Wan thought Bruck had done something awful to her. /Sabrina, if you can hear me, _please _say something/

After five minutes, there was a ringing in Obi-Wan's head.

_/Obi-Wan, help me!/_

/Don't worry, Sabrina. I'm coming. Where are you/

_/We're in some garden with a lot of fountains/_

Obi-Wan knew exactly Bruck took them. "Garen, they're at the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Let's go."

* * *

Xanatos DeCarion smiled at his destruction. He wanted to see the Temple go down in flames. He wanted his former Master to tremble at his feet while his lightsaber ran through his puny Padawan's chest. He wanted Leiasha to witness what she had thrown away. Xanatos wanted all of this and would stop at nothing to get it. He sensed Qui-Gon Jinn coming towards him. With him were Tahl and Leiasha Kenobi.

"It's over Xanatos," Qui-Gon announced. "Surrender to the Jedi and I promise you will not be hurt."

Xanatos laughed. "You won't fool me, Qui-Gon. I'm not your apprentice anymore. You want to stop me, come and fight me."

"Don't listen to him, Qui-Gon," Tahl pleaded. "He's just provoking you."

"You should listen to her, Master. She's wise." Xanatos came over to Leiasha and stroked her cheek. "Tell me, Leiasha. Did you miss me?"

Leiasha flinched inwardly at Xanatos' touch. She secretly longed for it. She missed his touch, his embrace. It was like getting water after a four-year-drought. But Leiasha couldn't dare show her weakness to Xanatos or else, he'd win.

"No," she said in a low voice. "I don't miss you. Our love ended when you left."

Xanatos' smile faded. "Well, that's too bad." He ignited his blood red lightsaber. "I'll just have to kill you."

Qui-Gon stepped in front of Leiasha and ignited his green lightsaber. "You're going to have to get through me first, Xanatos."

"Me too," Tahl added, igniting her purple lightsaber.

"Oh, how do I love a challenge," Xanatos smiled.

He used the Force to summon more dark Jedi to his bidding. Soon, thirty dark Jedi surrounded Qui-Gon, Leiasha and Tahl.

"You ladies can do what you wish," Xanatos said. "But Qui-Gon is mine."

Xanatos attacked Qui-Gon, hurling his lightsaber at him, which Qui-Gon blocked effortlessly. The men were engaged in a heated combat while Tahl and Leiasha were fending off the dark Jedi that were surrounding them. Leiasha leaped forward and attacked two dark Jedi. The hooded figures defended themselves against the young Jedi, doing all kinds of flips, twist and turns. One Jedi would attack left, Leiasha would attack right. Three dark Jedi Knights would gain up on her, she would use a Force Push to back them off. Tahl, for her part was using Battle Meditation to "see" the dark Jedi coming toward her. She then used Force Speed to battle fifteen dark Jedi coming at her. In less than thirty seconds, Tahl defeated them. She came to Leiasha's aid. The girl was fighting off ten Jedi. The women had no problem defeating them in less than thirty seconds.

"You're getting tired, old man." Xanatos sneered. "You should quit."

"You're getting too arrogant for your own good," Qui-Gon said.

Xanatos smiled evilly as dealt another blow at his old Jedi Master. Qui-Gon blocked the attack and made three moves at Xanatos. Each move Xanatos blocked. This went on for ten minutes until Qui-Gon made a surprising leap backwards, catching Xanatos off-guard. Before Xanatos could react, Qui-Gon dealt a blow on his arm. Screaming in agony, Xanatos held his injured arm, looking at Qui-Gon in contempt.

"It's over, Xanatos." Qui-Gon mentioned.

"It's not over until _I say it is!" _Xanatos growled.

He used the Force to hurl one of the pillars at Tahl and fled. Frantic, Qui-Gon used the Force to stop the pillar in mid-air just before it landed on Tahl. Concentrating, he landed the pillar safely on the ground.

"That was a close one," Tahl breathed. "Where's Xanatos?"

"He left," Qui-Gon replied, looking around.

"Leiasha's gone too. I can sense it."

Qui-Gon looked around and realized that Leiasha was nowhere to be found. "Don't tell me she went after him." He started going after Leiasha when Tahl stopped him.

"This is her battle," she said. "Let her fight it."

* * *

"It's about time you showed up, Kenobi." Bruck Chun sneered. "I was starting to get bored."

"Let them go, Bruck." Obi-Wan Kenobi said, referring to the girls. "They have nothing to do with this."

"They're just here as collateral for you. I'll let them go when I see fit. Right now you and I have a rematch."

Obi-Wan looked at Bruck in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I'm always serious," Bruck ignited his lightsaber.

_/Obi-Wan, don't do it please!/ _Sabrina Force-thought.

/I have to/ Obi-Wan thought. He ignited his lightsaber. "All right, Bruck. But you let Bant, Sabrina and Cordiyelle go."

Bruck thought about it then nodded. Obi-Wan signaled Garen to get the girls and get out of here. Getting the message, Garen untied Bant and they got Sabrina and Cordiyelle out of the way. Sabrina looked back at the dueling boys in terror.

"Obi-Wan!" She cried.

"There's nothing you can do right now," Bant said.

Bruck lunged at Obi-Wan in full force. Obi-Wan blocked his blow with two attacks of his own. He sensed Bruck's anger flowing through him but unlike last time, Obi-Wan refused to let his anger control him. Instead, he let the Force flowed through him. Bruck used different types of lightsaber techniques to throw Obi-Wan off but the young Padawan deflected each move. They battled for a good thirty minutes using the Force and their lightsaber skills to the maximum. Then something, rather someone, distracted Obi-Wan.

_/Obi-Wan!/_

Obi-Wan turned around to see Sabrina staring at him in utter terror.

"Sabrina, get out of here!" He barked. Bruck saw this as his opportunity to subdue his foe. He Force-pushed Obi-Wan into a nearby fountain and Obi-Wan landed hard. Bruck was about to deal a final blow to Obi-Wan when he found himself floating in thin air. Obi-Wan witnessed it too and wondered what was happening.

"Cut it out, Obi-Wan!" Bruck shouted. "You win!"

"It's not me!" Obi-Wan told him.

Obi-Wan looked over at Sabrina, who was concentrating quite hard to her liking. He looked at Bruck suspended in the air and put two and two together.

/Sabrina, put him down. It's over/

The baby relaxed her face and attempted to put Bruck down but the strain was too much on her and she dropped him…on the edge of the deep fountain. Bruck struggled to get his balance but he lost his footing and fell backwards, breaking his neck. Obi-Wan tried to catch Bruck before he fell but it was too late. Bruck Chun plummeted to his death. Obi-Wan looked at the body for a long time, unsure of what to do next. Then he heard crying in the background. Obi-Wan came over to the girl and held her close to him.

_/I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan./ _Sabrina cried. _/I didn't mean to kill him/_

/Shh. It's not your fault, Sabrina./ Obi-Wan soothed. /It's okay/

"Obi-Wan! What happened?" Garen asked, coming over to him. With him, were Bant, Ni'Yosha (holding baby Cordiyelle), Jayanette, Qui-Gon, Tahl and Master Yoda.

"Bruck's dead," Obi-Wan said simply.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan couldn't dare tell the truth because he didn't want anything to happen to Sabrina. Besides, he doubted if anyone would believe him if he did. So, he relished the truth.

"We fought near the edge of the fountain," he explained. "Bruck lost his footing and I tried to save him but he fell backwards and broke his neck."

"Hmm, an unfortunate event this is," Yoda said. "But your fault, this is not."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said. He turned to Obi-Wan. "And thank you, Obi-Wan for rescuing the girls."

"You're welcome, Master."

"We should get going," Tahl said. "We have a report to turn in with the Council."

Everyone nodded and headed towards the Council. Obi-Wan started to leave when he saw his Master lingering behind.

"Is something the matter, Master?" He asked.

"Are you telling the truth, Padawan?" Qui-Gon inquired. "Did Bruck really fall?"

"Yes…no. Well, it's complicated. The truth is Sabrina Force-lifted Bruck up and when I told her to put him down, she must've lost her balance because she dropped him."

Qui-Gon's face showed no expression but his eyes spoke in volumes. He was more than convinced that his daughter had a Force-bond with his Padawan Learner. She saved his life although, she took the life of someone else's. Qui-Gon motioned Obi-Wan to give Sabrina to him, which he gratefully obliged. As he held Sabrina in his arms, he felt the baby's tension melt and she was soon asleep.

"You've done well, Obi-Wan." He told his apprentice. "Don't feel bad."

Obi-Wan nodded then he looked around. "Where's Leiasha?"

"She had a matter to attend to, she'll be back soon."

* * *

Leiasha Kenobi had never ran this fast in all of her life. She knew that Xanatos was fleeing to Telos IV. But she wasn't going to let him go with out a few choice words. She raced out of the Temple and into the busy streets of Coruscant. Using the Force, she singled out all of the robed figures roaming the streets. Then she singled out the black robed figures. Finally, she found her target heading to a nearby space station. Summoning all the courage she had, Leiasha Force sped her way to Xanatos. Before the dark Jedi could get on his ship, he was tackled to the ground with immense force and speed. Xanatos got his footing and realize that it was Leiasha that tackled him.

"Leia, well this is an unexpected surprise," he grinned. "Come to see me off."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Leiasha gritted, slapping him hard. "This time _I'm _talking. How dare you show up after all of these years and decide to take over the Temple?!"

"How dare you end our relationship?!"

"Me?! You left with no warning!"

"Why do you even care anyway?!"

"Because, I still love you!"

Xanatos was stunned to silence. He couldn't believe that Leiasha Kenobi was still in love with him.

"I thought it ended when I left," he pointed out.

"I lied," Leiasha cried. "I tried to stay strong for my sisters and brother but inside I'm dying everyday because you're not here."

Xanatos leaned forward and wiped the stray tears from Leiasha's eyes. Cupping her cheek, he leaned in for a kiss, which Leiasha gratefully reciprocated. They spent the night together, not speaking about what happened. Just lying in each other's arms.

* * *

After putting the kids to bed, Qui-Gon took a walk through the Temple. He contemplated everything. His children, the Force-bond Obi-Wan developed with Sabrina, Tahl. Mostly Tahl was on his mind he didn't know why. Ever since Melida/Daan, their relationship had changed. It was no longer the playful banter and brother/sister sort. It was different, deeper somehow. Qui-Gon didn't want anything to happen to her. He loved her. Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks. He was in love with Tahl. This sudden realization caused Qui-Gon to run straight to Tahl's room. He had to tell her, to ease any tension between them, to start something new between them. If, Force-forbidding, Tahl refused, Qui-Gon wouldn't know what to do with himself. Finally reaching Tahl's quarters, Qui-Gon felt like a schoolboy asking a girl out for a date. He never felt this nervous. He started to knock on the door when it swung open.

"Come in, Qui-Gon," Tahl called out. "You've been standing there for five minutes."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. Has it been five minutes? Shaking his head, he entered the room and found Tahl sprawled out on her sleep-couch. All Qui-Gon could think about was how beautiful she looked. Yep, he was smitten.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Besides my typical run-in with Xanatos and death? Pretty good." Tahl mused. "What's on your mind, Qui-Gon?"

"I've come to a realization," Qui-Gon said.

"How many is that now?"

"I'm serious, Tahl."

Tahl sat up. "Sorry, Qui. What is it?"

Qui-Gon didn't respond. He just took Tahl in his arms and gently kissed her. Tahl was shocked at her friend's boldness but soon enough, she returned the kiss, and with greater passion. This kiss lasted for five minutes before things got heated. Soon, clothes were discarded and the friends-turned-lovers made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Two hours later, the lovers were spent; breathing heavily with smiles on their faces. Tahl curled up closer to Qui-Gon in his arms.

"Why you didn't tell me?" Tahl asked.

"Tell you what?" Qui-Gon asked.

"That you were in love with me?"

Qui-Gon smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I knew I had these feelings, I just never acted on them."

"It took you look long enough." Tahl then bore a serious look. "We can't tell anyone about this, Qui-Gon. If the Council, finds out…"

"I know, Tahl." Qui-Gon agreed. "They're already given me enough leeway with the girls. But I love you, that I know for certain."

"I love you too, Qui-Gon." Tahl stroked his cheek. "Promise me that your duty is with the Jedi first and not to me."

"I promise, Tahl." Qui-Gon promised, kissing her hand. "I pledge my life to you, Tahl."

"And I pledge my life to you, Qui-Gon."

With that their oath of love was sealed. They spent that night blissfully in each other's arms.

* * *

_"What?" The kids exclaimed at the same time._

_Ta'Kina and Jania looked at each other and laughed._

_ "That's how Qui-Gon and Tahl got together," Jania said._

_ "What about Xanatos and Leiasha?" Celeste asked. "Did they get back together?"_

_ "No. Xanatos killed himself shortly after." Ta'Kina replied._

_Zeioka was listening to this with great attention. "So, Aunt Ta'Kina, what happened to Grandpa and Tahl?"_

_Suddenly Ta'Kina portrayed a look of sadness. A sadness no one has ever seen in her before. Except for Jania._

_ "My mother died shortly after I was born," She told them. "And it drove Grandpa Qui-Gon insane."_

**PLEASE REID AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
